Le coeur a ses raisons
by Arthemysia
Summary: Risque de Spoil ! L'histoire se déroule après l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques et celui des dragons. Elle est centrée sur un certain triangle amoureux...mais lequel me direz-vous ? Quel suspense ! Présence de Yaoï (HxH) donc homophobes, passez votre chemin ! Lemon(s) et langage grossier, vous êtes prévenus ! Chapitre bonus en ligne et mise à jour des chapitres.
1. La fin d'un épisode, le début d'un autre

**Note de l'auteur : Voici ma toute première fanfiction qui me trottait depuis quelques temps dans la tête. Je me lance enfin...donc ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir quelques retours, positifs ou négatifs mais constructifs surtout ! Merci !**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à M. Hiro Mashima !**

**EDIT : Chapitre revu et corrigé !**

* * *

**Le cœur a ses raisons…**

**Prologue : La fin d'un épisode, le début d'un autre.**

La fête battait son plein. Des éclats de voix et de rires se mêlaient à des danses endiablées. L'alcool coulait à flots et les mets les plus délicieux de la ville envahissaient de grandes tables de banquets.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt, la ville avait failli être détruite par des dragons venus d'un autre temps ? Pourtant, les épisodes tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés à ce moment là semblaient déjà oubliés. Le temps reprenait peu à peu son cours normal. On aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'était rien passé s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu partout dans la capitale, les cicatrices d'une guerre passée : des bâtiments détruits et des rues rendues impraticables par l'amoncellement de mobiliers urbains arrachés ou de tas de gravas, vestiges d'un quelconque bâtiment.

Après la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, la ville de Crocus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de fêter la victoire de la désormais guilde la plus puissante du pays : Fairy Tail. Non, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps puisque les dragons en avaient décidé autrement. La ville, ressemblant à un vaste champ de bataille se relevait doucement de ce cauchemar.

Pour redonner du baume au cœur à ses habitants et pour remercier les mages courageux qui s'étaient battus vaillamment, le roi décréta 3 jours chômés et avait finalement décidé d'organiser une grande fête qui s'étalerait sur ces 3 jours. Il avait convié tous les mages qui avaient participés aux Grands Jeux Magiques, à un immense banquet, dans la salle de bal du château. Une cérémonie était également prévue pour récompenser les 3 premières guildes du pays : Lamia Scale était arrivé 3ème, Sabertooth désormais 2ème et les grands gagnants étaient bien évidemment Fairy Tail.

Tous les mages avaient reçus en cadeau de magnifiques tenues de soirée fabriquées avec les plus beaux tissus du pays. Les femmes étaient plus belles que jamais, vêtues de longues robes à en faire pâlir de jalousie les princesses de conte de fées ! Les hommes étaient quant à eux d'une élégance rare. Pourtant, certains se trouvaient ridicules ainsi accoutrés, à l'image de ce mage à la longue chevelure noire hirsute dont le visage était parsemé de piercings, qui se sentait étouffé tant son col lui serrait la gorge :

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de porter cet habit ridicule ?! Rhhh, pesta le dragon slayer de métal du nom de Gajeel Redfox.

Son agacement s'accentua lorsqu'un mage aux cheveux noirs et accessoirement à moitié nu lui dit d'un air des plus naturels :

- Ça ne te va vraiment pas !

C'était Gray Fullbuster, mage de glace et exhibitionniste à ses heures perdues.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu ne portes presque rien ?!

Au loin on pouvait entendre un : « Les hommes doivent manger ! Mangez si vous êtes des hommes ! »

Après avoir récupéré miraculeusement ses vêtements – personne à Fairy Tail n'avait réussi à savoir comment Gray pouvait perdre aussi rapidement ses vêtements, et les récupérer tout aussi vite – le mage de glace désormais tiré à 4 épingles dans un magnifique costume blanc aux broderies dorées, se tourna vers son coéquipier :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Juvia ?

- Comment tu peux te rhabiller aussi vite et changer de sujet tout autant ? lui répondit Gajeel étonné.

- De quoi tu parles… ?

Décidemment, Gajeel se demandait parfois ce qui lui avait pris de rejoindre cette guilde de cinglés…A si, c'était Juvia qui l'avait supplié, son ancienne camarade de Phantom Lord avait décidemment un sacré pouvoir de persuasion ! Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment cet idiot de nudiste n'était pas encore tombé dans ses filets, fallait croire qu'il était hermétique à ce type de pouvoir…Finalement, il décida de lui répondre nonchalamment :

- J'l'ai pas vu. Mais tu devrais aller p't'être voir du côté de ton pote de glaçon, il est toujours collé à ses basques !

- Oui t'as raison, si je trouve Lyon, je trouverais sans doute Juvia !

C'est ainsi que Gray s'éloigna de son « ami ».

- Ne me remercie pas surtout ! Pfff.

Tandis que Gajeel continuait de pester dans son coin, Gray s'éloigna en cherchant du regard ses deux amis. Depuis l'épisode avec les petits dragons qui avaient bien failli avoir sa peau, il n'avait pas reparlé avec eux des évènements.

Il se demandait encore s'il avait rêvé ou si les images qu'il avait vues de sa propre mort étaient bien réelles. Se dirigeant dans la grande salle remplie de mages, Gray croisa sur son chemin une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus accompagnée d'une petite chatte blanche semblant s'ennuyer.

- Hey Wendy !

- Ah Gray ! Salut, comment vas-tu ? lui répondit la petite fille.

- Bien bien, lui répondit-il à la hâte, dis t'aurait pas vu Juvia dans le coin ?

- Euh, si je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle se dirigeait vers le balcon de l'autre côté. Elle avait l'air…absent.

- Ah ok, merci !

- Euh, de rien…, Wendy regardait Charuru d'un air dubitatif.

- Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais aux comportements étranges de ces mages…, la petite chatte blanche répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, notre mage de glace se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le dit balcon, tout en se faufilant entre des mages agglutinés les uns aux autres et plus ou moins éméchés.

- Hey le glaçon ! Viens te battre !

Gray venait de se retrouver devant son rival de toujours, celui-ci, bien décidé à en découdre avec lui. Natsu était toujours prêt pour une bonne baston, et son coéquipier était son adversaire favori. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Natsu s'était toujours battu contre Gray. C'était devenu un passe-temps presque naturel. L'un provoquait l'autre, l'autre rétorquait et c'est finalement avec leurs poings que tout se réglait. Et après s'être battu contre les dragons, Natsu avait grand besoin de se défouler contre son ennemi préféré. Mais voilà, Gray qui d'habitude, fonçait tête baissée dès la première insulte, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? T'as la trouille caleçon-man ?

- J'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries tête à flammes ! lui répondit le jeune homme indifférent aux gesticulations de son rival.

- Hein ?

Le mage aux cheveux étrangement roses regarda son ami, sa mâchoire venant de s'élargir dangereusement vers le sol devant la réponse de celui-ci.

- Je t'explique avec des mots plus simples l'allumette : j'ai-autre-chose-à-faire !

- Ouais ben j'avais bien compris, tu me prends pour qui le nudiste ?

- Pour ce que tu es : un abruti !

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, viens là que j't'explose !

Mais Gray était déjà parti, laissant un Natsu passablement énervé. Mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il aperçu Gajeel.

- Eh tête de clou, viens te battre !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une joyeuse bataille commença au grand dam de la famille royale qui connaissait la réputation destructrice de la guilde la plus puissante du pays.

De son côté, Gray avait enfin repéré le balcon qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Inexplicablement, il ressentit un pincement au cœur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Devant lui, Juvia était dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés : c'était Lyon, son ancien condisciple de magie. Il s'était arrêté de respirer, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Pleurer ? Cette réaction était complètement absurde ! Pendant qu'il se torturait ainsi l'esprit, son ancien condisciple le remarqua.

- Gray ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Lyon naturellement.

La mage d'eau s'était alors retournée plantant ses billes bleues dans celles, grises du mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

- Euh, excusez-moi, bafouilla t-il, je n'voulais pas vous déranger. Je…félicitations pour vous deux…je…vous souhaite d'être heureux.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, il sentit une violente douleur sur sa joue. Juvia venait de le gifler !

- Mais…essaya d'articuler Gray en se tenant la joue.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Comment Gray-sama peut-il être aussi stupide et égoïste !? s'écria Juvia hors d'elle.

- Que… ?

Gray n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Juvia s'était déjà enfuie dans la salle.

Il regardait son ami d'un air ahuri lorsque celui-ci prit la parole :

- T'as vraiment rien compris Gray…comment peux-tu croire que les sentiments de Juvia ont changé surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le ton de Lyon était calme et posé.

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles, quels sentiments…? demanda le plus jeune incrédule.

Rhaa décidément, la naïveté pourtant légendaire de Gray, du moins en ce qui concernait la mage d'eau, l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

- Putain Gray, réveille-toi ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! s'écria Lyon

Gray ne semblant toujours pas comprendre, il poursuivit :

- Juvia est amoureuse de toi ! Tout le monde est au courant, y a que toi qui ne vois rien ! lui cria le mage de Lamia Scale

- Ah…ben, euh…j'savais pas, répondit Gray en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

Puis, repensant soudainement à la scène à laquelle il avait assistée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Mais…alors…pourquoi elle était dans tes bras…?

- …On discutait de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les minis dragons. Tu te souviens de la vision que nous avons tous eu pendant une minute ? lui demanda l'argenté d'un ton plus calme.

S'il s'en souvenait ? Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait ! Un laser en plein cœur, puis un deuxième puis trois suivis de nombreux autres avaient troués son corps en de multiples endroits lui procurant une douleur insupportable. Pour finir, une douleur encore plus violente à la tête avait précédé un cri déchirant, puis plus rien…Il en était sûr, pendant cette courte minute mais pourtant interminable, il était mort.

Comment oublier la vision de sa propre mort ?! C'était justement pour parler de ça qu'il avait cherché Juvia partout, et Lyon, accessoirement. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, était-ce une vision, un rêve ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu se produire si…quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu ? Et ce quelqu'un qui aurait interrompu le cours du temps, se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de…Non ! C'est impossible ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas revu les membres de Crime Sorciere depuis la fin des évènements…la vision d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'était alors imprimée dans son esprit. _Ultear_…

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Après tout, c'est bien ma mort qu'on a vu…non?

- Oui…

A ce moment-là, Gray vit dans les yeux de Lyon quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour…Une lueur qu'il avait vu lorsque Gray lui avait annoncé la mort d'Ul, leur maître de magie, leur mère d'adoption. Oui, c'était bien de la douleur et de la tristesse que Gray voyait dans le regard de son frère de cœur. Seule la colère était absente cette fois-ci.

- Tu sais Gray, je suis persuadé que quelqu'un a réussit à stopper le cours du temps, ce qui a permis d'éviter…ce qui a permis de te sauver, se reprit-il. Ça voudrait dire aussi…

Lyon repris sa respiration qui trahissait son bouleversement.

- Ça voudrait dire aussi que normalement tu aurais pu…tu aurais dû être mort à cet instant…

- Oui, c'est possible…c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Mais je suis là, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais Juvia se sent coupable d'avoir été la cause de ta… « mort » puisque c'est semble t-il en voulant la sauver que tu t'es pris tous ces…, Lyon avait du mal à respirer.

- Lasers ? compléta Gray à sa place.

- Oui. Juvia est bouleversée mais elle est aussi terrifiée.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'elle t'as vu mourir…et qu'elle a pris conscience qu'elle pouvait te perdre à tout moment, que tu n'étais pas immortel…Elle sait maintenant qu'elle n'y survivrait pas si ça devait se reproduire…

Lyon avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure presque inaudible. Gray, quant à lui, était abasourdi, il ne s'attendait certes pas à ça.

- Je…je ne savais pas qu'elle ressentait ça…

- Elle n'est pas la seule, Gray…

Gray vit avec certitude, des larmes apparaître dans le coin des yeux de son ami. Celui-ci se retourna rapidement pour ne pas montrer sa détresse mais c'était trop tard. Gray posa sa main qui se voulait réconfortante, sur l'épaule de Lyon.

- Je suis désolé…je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que vous pouviez ressentir…

- T'en fait pas pour moi…va voir Juvia plutôt, le rassura Lyon. Elle a besoin de toi bien plus que moi…

- …Ok…Merci Lyon.

Gray sembla hésiter un instant, puis partit finalement à la recherche de sa camarade. Lyon, de son côté mit une main devant son visage mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il n'avait pas remarqué à cet instant qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait assisté à la scène. Sherry s'approcha de son ami et le prit doucement dans ses bras…

Gray regagna la salle de réception à la recherche de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Les pensées se bousculaient en même temps qu'il regardait dans tous les coins de la grande salle. Juvia l'aimait…à vrai dire, il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait plus d'une lubie que véritablement d'amour venant de la mage d'eau. Il n'avait que 18 ans après tout, pour lui l'amour n'était qu'une notion abstraite, l'amitié étant bien plus concrète et surtout moins compliquée à ses yeux. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que les sentiments de Juvia étaient sincères…il ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était la retrouver et la consoler. Le reste, il verrait plus tard. Une amie avait besoin de lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Il l'a vit finalement, se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il réussit à lui attraper le bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'ouverture.

- Juvia, attend !

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

Juvia lui avait dit ces mots en évitant de le regarder, mais surtout pour cacher les larmes qui recouvraient son visage.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, prononça Gray tout en lui prenant délicatement le menton.

- Juvia est fatiguée, elle veut aller se reposer dans sa chambre.

- Non. Hors de question que tu partes comme ça, parle-moi Juvia…s'il te plaît, frappe-moi si ça peut t'aider mais dis ou fait quelque chose ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Voyant que Juvia ne voulait toujours rien dire, Gray continua :

- J'ai parlé à Lyon, il m'a tout dit…Je suis tellement désolé…tu as raison, je suis un idiot doublé d'un égoïste. Je n'avais pas vu à quel point ça vous avez touché toi et Lyon…pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

On voyait que Gray avait vraiment pris sur lui pour lui prononcer ces paroles. Les excuses n'étaient pas son fort d'habitude, il préférait se racheter autrement, par un acte un peu plus généreux. Acheter une part de fraisier à Erza, pêcher un poisson à Happy, acheter une plume toute neuve à Lucy, coller un poing dans la figure de Natsu…Mais des mots, ça c'était une première pour Gray ! Ou presque…

Juvia avait lentement tourné ses yeux vers son Gray-sama et ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa au plus haut point. Gray avait les larmes aux yeux, il était réellement sincère ! Juvia pleura de plus belle tout en essayant d'articuler :

- Juvia a eu tellement peur ! Elle a vu Gray-sama se faire bombarder par les dragons ! Il y avait du sang…du sang partout sur Gray-sama ! Et puis, ta tête…tout ce sang. Tu étais mort et Juvia ne pouvait rien faire ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Plus jamais !

Juvia avait explosé, elle avait l'impression que toute la peine qu'elle avait accumulée ressortait, mais c'était violent, même pour elle, la femme-pluie. Au loin, l'orage grondait. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, les mages autours d'eux avaient cessé toute activité pour les regarder avec étonnement tout d'abord, puis comprenant la détresse de la jeune femme, compatissants.

Gray prit tendrement Juvia dans ses bras puis lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Je suis là Juvia. Je suis vivant, regarde ! Il prit alors sa main et la posa sur son cœur.

Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains :

- Je suis vivant et je ne compte pas mourir maintenant ! Crois-moi, foi de Fullbuster, on ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement ! La vie m'a offert une seconde chance, et je compte bien en profiter ! Sèche tes larmes Juvia et profite de l'instant présent !

C'était bien la première fois que Gray disait autant de mots en une seule fois !

Le sourire qu'il affichait à cet instant valait bien plus que toutes les promesses du monde pour Juvia. A l'aide de son pouce, il effaça délicatement les larmes sur son visage.

*POV* Gray

Gray ne pensait plus à rien, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui, tenant son magnifique visage entre ses mains. Il ne pensait plus, il était comme hypnotisé approchant son visage du sien sans s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Le temps s'était arrêté, encore une fois…

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surprise, Juvia se laissa faire. Puis il les entrouvrit légèrement pour capturer sa lèvre inférieure. La mage d'eau n'osait plus bouger de peur de se réveiller de ce doux rêve. Elle commença enfin à prendre part au baiser en entrouvrant ses lèvres à son tour. Puis, en parfaite symbiose, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent un ballet des plus léger. Le baiser s'approfondit lorsque la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de Gray et renforcé lorsque celui-ci entoura sa taille avec un bras tandis qu'il posait sa main libre derrière sa tête, jouant avec les ondulations délicates de ses cheveux. Le baiser était passionné et semblait balayer toute l'amertume, la douleur et les peines du passé.

Les mages s'étaient peu à peu rassemblés autour des deux amoureux. Les plus éloignés s'étaient approchés par curiosité, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien intéresser les autres à ce point. Les plus touchés par la scène étaient sans aucun doute les mages de Fairy Tail.

Mirajane avait les larmes aux yeux, Lisanna, toujours prête à aider sa grande sœur lui tendit un mouchoir, un sourire en coin.

Erza semblait sous le choc tandis qu'une légère couleur rosée apparaissait sur ses pommettes.

Lucy était heureuse pour Juvia qui ne la considèrerait peut-être plus comme sa « rivale d'amour » mais aussi pour son ami qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'afficher ainsi ses sentiments.

Elfman qui essuyait ses yeux lança un :

- Ce sont les vrais hommes qui montrent leurs sentiments !

Et Happy, le petit Exceed bleu d'ajouter :

- Ils s'aiiiiiiment !

Gajeel et Luxus détournaient le regard d'un air faussement dégoûté.

Natsu quant à lui, venant tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux demanda :

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

Puis regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui de manière incrédule : Gray et Juvia étaient à présent enlacés corps contre corps, leurs baisers devenant presque indécents tant leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient dans un rythme effréné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous l'exhibitionniste ! Pourquoi t'essaye de bouffer Juvia ? Si t'as tellement faim, y a pleins de bonnes viandes sur le buffet !

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers le mage de feu, pensant qu'il plaisantait. Seuls les mages de Fairy Tail savaient que Natsu était on ne peut plus sérieux et se disaient à cet instant que sa naïveté dépassait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Gray et Juvia semblèrent prendre doucement conscience de la réalité qui les entourait et virent alors tous les regards tournés vers eux : des sourires, des rires ou plutôt des gloussements, des regards gênés…Gray rougissant légèrement regarda tendrement Juvia et lui chuchota :

- Tu ne voulais pas te reposer dans ta chambre tout à l'heure ?

- En fait je voulais…

- On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

Gray avait prononcé cette phrase d'une manière…sensuelle ? Juvia comprit enfin le sous-entendu de son compagnon.

- Juvia serait ravie d'avoir Gray-sama comme compagnie pendant son…repos.

Main dans la main, Gray et Juvia se dirigèrent vers la sortie en laissant un troupeau de mages (ceux de Fairy Tail) encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux.

- Pfff, il est vraiment bizarre le glaçon ! Sans parler de Juvia qui s'est laissée faire tranquillement. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut être plaisant à se faire bouffer !

C'est d'un air désespéré que les petites fées reprirent peu à peu leurs activités.

*POV* Lyon

Plus loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait assisté à la scène sans dire un mot, sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il s'éloigna, des larmes menaçant à nouveau de couler. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de s'expliquer auprès de ses amis. Il aurait été obligé de leur mentir et il détestait ça ! Seule Sherry avait compris, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque Gray était parti quelques instants plus tôt à la recherche de Juvia, Lyon avait craqué, un flot de larmes s'étaient déversé lui rappelant ainsi la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu la vie s'éloigner du corps de son ami. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris à quel point il tenait à son ancien condisciple.

Il était passé par tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables depuis qu'il connaissait Gray. La pitié tout d'abord, lorsqu'il avait vu ce petit garçon à peine plus jeune que lui sous un amas de gravas, pleurant la mort de ses parents tués par le démon du livre de Zeleph, Deliora. La jalousie ensuite, lorsque son maître Ul avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. L'agacement lorsqu'il avait fallu partager son quotidien, qui fut remplacé rapidement par une complicité qui s'était peu à peu installée entre les deux garçons. Complicité qui ne les empêchait pas de se chamailler parfois jusqu'à en arriver aux poings !

Puis la peur et la colère lorsque Gray était parti en claquant la porte pour se venger de Deliora.

Et enfin, la haine…sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé après la « mort » d'Ul. Sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant 10 longues années, qu'il avait entretenu et qu'il avait laissé éclater lorsqu'il avait combattu Gray sur Galuna.

Puis ce sentiment qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie s'était apaisé jusqu'à s'éteindre laissant place à de la gratitude et au pardon. Oui, il avait pardonné à Gray son imprudence.

Il avait enfin lui aussi rejoint une guilde sur les conseils de Gray : Lamia Scale qui lui permettait de se repentir de ses actes passés.

Puis il avait dû faire équipe avec lui et il l'avait sauvé, opérant un rapprochement avec son frère de cœur.

Après la disparition de l'île Tenro, pendant 7 longues années, Lyon avait gardé l'espoir de retrouver son ancien camarade. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, espérant qu'il soit en vie quelque part et qu'il lui reviendrait. Jusqu'au jour où l'île était réapparue, lui rendant son ami d'enfance ! Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le jeune homme qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois, 7 ans plus tôt, il avait toujours 18 ans alors que lui en affichait désormais 26. 8 ans les séparaient maintenant…Un mélange de sentiments s'était alors emparé de lui : joie, bonheur, gratitude ! Et puis, un sentiment nouveau…un sentiment qui lui faisait peur…un sentiment qu'il reporta sur Juvia, plus rassurant pour lui, enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait maintenant qu'il savait... A l'époque, il pensait réellement aimer Juvia. Il venait souvent à la guilde de Fairy Tail pour déclarer sa flamme à la mage d'eau qui visiblement n'avait d'yeux que pour Gray. Accessoirement, il aimait aussi tourmenter son ami.

Il se sentait bien comme ça, presque heureux. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours à peine. Jours sombres où tous les mages s'étaient unis comme un seul homme pour combattre les dragons qui était passés par la porte. Jour où il avait vu son ami baignant dans son sang s'effondrer après un énième coup…dans la tête cette fois…tout espoir s'était alors envolé, la mort l'avait emporté, mort, il était mort ! Tout son monde s'était écroulé en quelques secondes. Il avait appelé désespérément la petite Shélia, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver, il était trop tard…

Finalement ce cauchemar s'était transformé en vision. Les images s'étaient rembobinées et Gray se retrouvait à nouveau à ses côtés et bien en vie ! C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait véritablement compris…

Toujours perdu dans ses pensés, les larmes baignant son visage, Lyon sentit ensuite, quelqu'un l'entourer de ses bras. _Sherry_. Il avait senti son parfum enivrant. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras rassurants, elle, lui caressait doucement les cheveux comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

- Laisse-toi aller Lyon…Laisse l'amour t'envelopper…

Sherry avait cette manie de placer le mot « amour » toujours au milieu de ses phrases, c'était parfois (souvent ?) hors de propos. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il en avait bien besoin de cet amour alors il se laissa aller.

- Merci Sherry…

- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire Lyon. Cet amour qui emplit ton cœur ne doit pas te consumer.

- T'en fait pas pour moi, je vais bien, lui répondit le mage de glace.

Certes il avait confiance en la mage aux cheveux roses, mais Lyon ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire, même à elle, sa meilleure amie.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit au moins ce que tu ressentais ?

Lyon, pensant qu'elle parlait de Juvia, lui répondit :

- Elle est amoureuse de cet imbécile de Gray de tout façon, c'est fini je laisse tomber…

- Je ne parlais pas de Juvia…

Sherry regardait intensément Lyon qui se sentit défaillir.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui Lyon, je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour en prendre enfin conscience…, lui fit-elle doucement.

- J…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! se défendit Lyon.

Puis se reprenant :

- Excuse-moi…je ne voulais pas crier…

- Je comprends…Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt.

Sherry l'avait embrassé sur la joue et lui fit un sourire compatissant, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Comment savait-elle ce qu'il ressentait ? Comment s'en était-elle aperçu alors que lui-même n'en avait pas encore conscience ?

Lyon avait finalement décidé de rentrer ayant l'intention de rejoindre la chambre que la famille royale lui avait accordée dans leur château ainsi qu'aux autres mages des trois premières équipes victorieuses des Grands Jeux Magiques. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait remarqué un attroupement et puis il les avait vus. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il savait que Gray était parti rejoindre Juvia pour la consoler, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça…non ! Il avait toujours pensé que Gray se fichait éperdument de ce type de relation. Il le voyait encore comme un gamin qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à se battre avec l'autre rose aux yeux en pointes. Non, il ne pensait pas que Gray éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour Juvia. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste…

Sans s'en rendre compte, la mort dans l'âme, Lyon avait pris le même chemin que Gray et Juvia. Il se trouvait que sa chambre était au même étage que celles des autres mages.

Au détour d'un couloir, il les vit…Gray était contre Juvia qui elle-même était contre le mur. Ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, faisant jouer leurs langues l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet frénétique. En même temps, Gray remontait lentement sa main sous la robe de Juvia, le long de sa cuisse relevée contre sa hanche, tandis que la main de la jeune femme se glissait sous la veste du mage de glace qui, étonnamment, avait encore tous ses vêtements sur le dos. Juvia commençait à pousser quelques gémissements de plaisirs et Gray semblait dans le même état qu'elle. Lyon pouvait voir des rougeurs apparaitre sur ses pommettes.

Le voir dans cet état…il était tellement…désirable ! Il se mit une claque mentalement, décidant d'attendre sagement que le couple se décide à rentrer dans une chambre, qu'il puisse enfin atteindre la sienne et prendre une bonne douche glacée !

Son cœur battait la chamade, n'y tenant plus il les regarda de nouveau mut par une curiosité malsaine. Juvia était en train d'insérer difficilement sa clé dans la serrure alors que Gray qui était derrière elle était occupé à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en se frottant sensuellement contre son postérieur. Lyon vit son ami chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas entendre mais il vit Juvia frémir alors qu'elle ouvrait enfin la porte. Le couple s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

Lyon mit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre. En passant à côté de la chambre de ses deux amis, Lyon vit qu'elle était restée entrouverte. Il s'approcha doucement et pu entendre des gémissements, ceux de Gray, qui venaient de l'intérieur. Il risqua un œil dans l'entrebâillement, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit. A ce moment là, son cerveau s'était naturellement mis en mode off. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le figea sur place. Les gémissements de Gray étaient plus sonores, plus profonds. Il était nu, contre le mur en face de lui. Son corps luisait de sueur et sa tête penchée en arrière laissant apparaître un visage à l'expression indéfinissable…les 7 pêchés capitaux étaient réunis sur ce visage d'ange. Cette vision mit Lyon dans tous ses états, il commençait sérieusement à se trouver à l'étroit dans son pantalon…

La raison de l'état de Gray ? Une Juvia était agenouillée face à lui, ou plutôt face à son entrejambe et lui faisait clairement une fellation. Gray avait mis l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bleus de la mage tandis que l'autre se caressait le torse lentement d'une manière sensuelle. Il était proche de l'extase et Lyon était complètement absorbé par cette vision de pure luxure, lorsqu'il croisa son regard... Gray le fixait tout d'abord incrédule, encore essoufflé par ce que Juvia lui faisait. Alors que la mage d'eau décidait de remonter son visage vers les lèvres de son amant, Lyon en profita pour s'éclipser. Il sortit de la chambre le plus vite possible, il avait grand besoin de prendre un grand bol d'air !

*POV* Gray

Il ne savait pas très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là…le soulagement ? L'euphorie ambiante qui avait gagnée toute la capitale ? Non, il ne savait pas, mais toujours est-il qu'à cet instant, Juvia était en train de lui faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé 5 minutes avant ! Les choses s'étaient accélérées à une vitesse ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait essayé de l'en empêcher lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Il avait peur qu'elle se sente obligée de lui faire…des trucs ! Mais elle avait insisté et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à cet instant avait fini par le convaincre de la laisser prendre les choses en main.

C'était dans cet intense moment d'excitation qu'il avait croisé le regard de…Lyon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à les regarder faire…ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? D'autant plus que Lyon avait eu l'air de le regarder, lui ! Avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage ! Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir lorsqu'il avait senti la langue chaude et humide de sa maîtresse remonter délicatement son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, la respiration haletante, Lyon n'était plus là. Peut-être avait-il rêvé… ?

Il oublia très vite cet épisode malencontreux pour reprendre là où il en était. Il prit Juvia dans ses bras et la reposa délicatement quelques instants plus tard sur un lit doux et moelleux…

* * *

**Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il permet de poser les bases de l'histoire. J'ai essayé de respecter à peu près le caractère des différents personnages mais il se peut qu'ils soient légèrement OOC. Pour les fans de Natsu, ne me frappez pas ! C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas gâté niveau intelligence...c'était pour introduire un peu d'humour. Mais promis ! Je compte bien me rattraper dans une prochaine histoire, j'ai quelques projets en qui le concerne...affaire à suivre !**

**Il y a sûrement quelques (beaucoup) de fautes d'accords...c'est l'un de mes points faibles mais j'espère avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographes !**


	2. Retour à la maison & prise de conscience

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! L'histoire avance un peu. Un lemon ponctue ce chapitre, je vous ne dis pas entre qui et qui !**

**EDIT : Chapitre revu et corrigé !**

* * *

**2ème partie : Retour à la maison et prise de conscience**

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que les mages de Fairy Tail avaient regagné leur petite ville de Magnolia.

Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise lorsqu'ils avaient été accueillis par une foule en liesse ! Les fées encore déchues il y a quelques temps avaient retrouvé toutes leur splendeur du passé et plus encore !

La deuxième surprise avait été lorsque le maire de Magnolia leur avait annoncé que le bâtiment de leur ancienne guilde, abandonné encore il y a peu, avait été réparé et que toutes leurs dettes avaient été épongées !

C'était un nouveau départ qui s'annonçait pour nos petites fées qui pouvaient enfin reprendre leur vie là où elles les avaient laissés.

Trois mois plus tard, l'épisode des dragons semblait bien loin des préoccupations actuelles de nos mages. En effet, ils étaient bien trop occupés à dévaster de nouveau leur bonne vieille guilde : Cana s'enfilait un énième tonneau d'alcool.

Jett et Droy se disputaient les faveurs de Levy qui pour sa part, ne semblait voir qu'un certain dragon d'acier en train de mâchouiller une…barre à mine ?

Elfman expliquait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que seuls les hommes pouvaient parler d'amour, devant une Evergreen passablement agacée…ou pas.

Mirajane avait repris quant à elle, sa place habituelle derrière le bar tout en essuyant un verre. Elle discutait à voix basse avec sa petite sœur, Lisanna, complotant sur quel serait le prochain couple star de la guilde, les paris étaient ouverts à la plus grande joie de la jeune barmaid.

Lucy, de son côté regardait avec désolation la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle pensait que depuis que le mage de glace était officiellement en couple avec Juvia, celui-ci aurait pris un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et en aurait donné ne serait-ce qu'une partie à Natsu. Mais c'était sans compter la capacité des deux mages à oublier les erreurs du passé !

Les deux garçons, après moult fracas de chaises, de tables, et accessoirement de mages, finirent donc comme à chaque fois, assommés par une Titania fort redoutable !

- Bande d'idiots ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas déjà détruire la guilde que tous les habitants de Magnolia se sont acharnés à reconstruire ?

- T'exagère Erza ! J'te signale que t'es pas la dernière à tout ravager autour de toi ! Qui c'est qui a détruit le pilier là-bas la semaine dernière, hein ? Ben c'est pas nous ! lui rétorqua le mage de glace fâché.

Gray montrait le dit pilier, enfin, ce qu'il en restait mais il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait de dire…comme à son habitude, de manière si spontanée…pour son plus grand malheur !

- Oh mon dieu…on peut d'ores et déjà écrire son épitaphe à Gray…

Levy avait prononcé cette phrase le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Gray-sama…

Et non, Juvia n'avait pas perdu cette fâcheuse habitude d'accoler au doux prénom de son amour un « sama » emplit de respect et de dévotion.

Ainsi notre mage de glace allait subir le châtiment tant redouté de la mage chevalier. Une aura noire entourait ce petit bout de femme. Gray commençait quant à lui à trembler, ce qui fit pouffer Natsu. Mal lui en prit puisqu'Erza attrapa les deux mages délinquants, l'un par l'écharpe et l'autre par la ceinture (Gray avait encore perdu sa chemise...) et leur déclara d'un ton impérieux :

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu ! Puisque c'est comme ça, et que vous ne sentez pas la rose tous les deux à cause de vos bagarres répétées…au bain ! Comme autrefois ! Et c'est moi qui vous frotte le dos !

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un sourire sadique…

- NON NON NON PAS ÇA ! Tout mais pas ça…Les deux amis avaient crié d'une seule voix.

- T…tu peux pas faire ça Erza…on est plus des gosses…, prononça Gray doucement, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

- S'il te plaît Erza, on ne recommencera plus c'est promis…, la supplia Natsu avec un regard de chien battu.

Lucy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, demanda d'un air choqué :

- Un bain…ils vont prendre un bain tous les trois…c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Oh tu sais, ils ont une relation…comment dire ? Fusionnelle tous les trois ! Lui répondit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

- Juvia ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Erza et Natsu n'ont pas le droit de prendre un bain avec MON Gray-Sama !

Mais il était déjà trop tard…les 3 mages avaient disparus. Juvia s'était alors mise à les chercher partout…

* * *

Quand ils revinrent, environ 1 heure plus tard, Natsu et Gray affichaient des mines défaites et un air hagard, ils s'assirent au bar sans dire le moindre mot. Erza qui arrivait quant à elle juste derrière, affichait un sourire satisfait et se commanda une généreuse part de fraisier.

- Euh…les gars…est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lucy inquiète.

La constellationniste commençait réellement à se poser des questions. Se pourrait-il qu'ils…Non ! Lucy chassa vite ces pensées…impures de son esprit et commanda trois verres d'eau glacée pour ses amis et un en plus…pour elle.

- Gray-sama ! Te voilà enfin ! Je m'inquiétais, je te cherchais partout !

Un ouragan bleu venait de débouler dans la guilde. Mais Gray était soudainement devenu muet, ce n'était pas qu'il était très bavard d'habitude mais de là à ne pas répondre à Juvia…

- Gray-sama…

- T'en fais pas Juvia, Gray va très bien et en plus il sent bon maintenant, profites-en !

Erza avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la mage d'eau et un autre autour de Gray qui s'était recroquevillé sur son tabouret à son contact. Elle avait conclu sa phrase par un clin d'œil et un léger tapotement dans le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait…? Interrogea Juvia d'un air horrifié.

A vrai dire, tous les mages présents se posaient exactement la même question, en s'imaginant des scènes plus ou moins avouables. Certains s'imaginant Erza en tenue SM et procurant de percutants coups de fouets à ses victimes puis les jetant dans un bain bouillant pour Gray et glacé pour Natsu !

D'autres encore voyait la même scène avec de légères nuances : Natsu et Gray, tout deux les bras en l'air et les poignets attachés, subissant le courroux de la rousse puis finissant immanquablement la tête au fond d'une baignoire.

Mais quelques mages, particulièrement fans de lectures yaoistes, imaginaient une Erza obligeant Gray et Natsu à se faire des choses très peu recommandables…Les mages coupables de telles pensées, deux aux cheveux blancs maculées, une aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et un aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes, commençaient à avoir une couleur légèrement rosée apparaître sur leur visage.

Sans se rendre compte de l'émoi qu'ils suscitaient, et sans même avoir touchés leur verre, Natsu et Gray se levèrent en même temps, tels deux zombies, et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Le dragon slayer prit la direction de la forêt où il résidait dans une petite maison avec Happy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait pris sa suite, d'un air inquiet.

Tandis que le mage de glace prit la direction du nord de la ville où il avait un petit appartement. Juvia le talonnait de près.

- Attends-moi ! Gray-sama !

Gray ne lui répondait toujours pas, alors elle décida de le suivre dans le silence.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, Gray enleva sa chemise et s'affala dans le canapé gris qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Il vivait dans un petit appartement modeste mais confortable. A voir le rangement impeccable, on se doutait bien qu'il n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps. D'ailleurs la plupart des mages de la guilde ne savaient pas où il vivait. Gray préférait passer du temps avec sa « famille » même s'il avait la réputation d'être un être solitaire.

Soudain, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tiens, depuis quand je suis rentré moi ? s'étonna t-il.

- Gray-sama !

- Tiens, tu es là toi aussi ? semblant seulement remarquer Juvia. Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est agaçant à la fin ! s'énerva t-il tout à coup.

- Gray-s…

Gray était aussi connu pour ça, son manque de tact notamment envers les femmes. Combien de fois avait-il fait pleurer Mirajane pour ses gribouillis, enfin ses dessins qu'il trouvait mal faits ? Mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte en fait, c'était naturel chez lui et il ne comprenait pas très bien les réactions parfois excessives des filles.

- Bon tu veux boire une bière ? lui demanda t-il soudain.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait être déroutant parfois ! Juvia était souvent obligée de marcher sur des œufs avec lui, tant il pouvait se montrer goujat un instant et adorable la minute d'après.

- Oui je veux bien…

Elle hésita un instant puis posa la question qui la démangeait :

- …est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Erza et Natsu ?

- Non.

- Euh d'accord.

Juvia n'insista pas d'avantage, quand Gray-sama disait non, il ne valait mieux pas insister. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais, une ou deux fois.

- Est-ce que Juvia peut rester avec toi ce soir ?

Gray venait de revenir de sa cuisine américaine, deux bières bien fraîches à la main.

- Bien sûr quelle question.

Le ton de Gray s'était radoucit, il semblait enfin s'être détendu. Depuis quelques temps en effet, Gray était d'humeur irritable, enfin plus qu'à l'accoutumée, ou bien parfois, il était ailleurs, semblant à des kilomètres de là.

Profitant de cette accalmie, Juvia entreprit de l'interroger un petit peu. Elle prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle fut quelque peu surprise lorsqu'il passa son bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui. Juvia apprécia cet instant de quiétude dans les bras de son amour. Mais c'est vrai qu'il sentait bon ! Elle se laissa enivrer par cette douce odeur de fleur d'oranger qui lui chatouillait les narines. Puis semblant se ressaisir, elle se lança :

- Gray-s…Gray ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment…, commença la jeune femme.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien tu sembles…comment dire…contrarié ?

- Je ne dors pas très bien, ça doit être ça.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça se fait, tu fais des cauchemars ? lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Oui…enfin, en quelques sortes…ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemar, mais il y a cette image qui me hante…, commença Gray semblant perdu dans un souvenir.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais…

- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée…après tout je me trompe peut-être…

Juvia ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Gray mais ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'il était complètement perdu et qu'il avait besoin de se confier.

- Si tu me le dis, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à savoir si tu te trompes ou non ? insista t-elle.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…Par où commencer… ? commença t-il. Tu te souviens, de notre premier…notre premier soir ? A Crocus ?

Une rougeur apparut sur les pommettes de la jeune femme qui se souvenait très exactement de cette nuit là et ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire. Rien que d'y penser, elle devint peu à peu aussi rouge que la plus rouge des tomates !

- Euh…oui.

Gray avait également miraculeusement changé de couleur, passant du blanc nacré au rose.

- J'ai cru…j'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui nous épiait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte…continua t-il hésitant.

- Qu…quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, on n'a pas pu nous voir faire…ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme en pleine crise de panique.

Juvia était aussi connu pour sa pudeur légendaire que Gray pour son exhibitionnisme incontrôlé !

- Je ne sais pas, c'était étrange…ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais je suis presque sûr que c'était lui.

- Hein ? De qui tu parles ? demanda Juvia intriguée.

- De Lyon…, lui répondit-il doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il…qu'il me regardait…Je ne comprends pas, j'arrête pas d'y penser, et plus j'y pense plus ça m'embrouille ! Rhaaa, je vais devenir dingue si ça continu ! Si c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris bordel ?! s'énerva Gray

- …

Juvia s'était tut d'un seul coup.

- Juvia, dis-moi que je me trompe…et que Lyon n'était pas entrain de me regarder moi ! supplia le jeune homme.

- …

- Juvia ?

La mage d'eau tourna lentement la tête vers lui en lui faisant un léger sourire gêné.

- Je suis désolée…mais je crois que tu ne te trompes pas, lui répondit-elle enfin.

- Comment ça ? Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? Enfin, comment t'aurais pu le voir…

Gray rougit violemment au souvenir de Juvia agenouillée devant lui…en effet, il était impossible qu'elle ait pu le voir à ce moment là, elle était bien trop occupée…

- Non, Juvia ne l'a pas vu. Mais tu te souviens quand tu nous as surpris enlacés Lyon et moi ?

- Oui.

- Nous venions d'avoir une longue discussion…sur toi.

- Oui sur ma mort.

- Oui, mais pas seulement…en discutant avec lui, j'ai compris quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je crois que Lyon-sama est amoureux de toi, lui déclara t-elle on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Gray venait de recracher la gorgée de bière qu'il venait tout juste d'ingurgiter.

- Mais ça va pas Juvia ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire des trucs pareils ! C'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de blagues voyons ! s'écria t-il.

- Juvia est tout à fait sérieuse !

- Hein ?!

- Juvia n'était pas la seule à pleurer ce soir-là ! Lyon aussi était bouleversé…

- Oui je sais, on en a un peu parlé…

- Lyon-sama a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas te perdre !

- Très bien mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est amoureux ! Tu mélanges tout Juvia avec tes histoires abracadabrantes ! Lyon et moi on est comme des frères, j'aurais réagis exactement pareil à sa place ! s'énerva t-il de plus belle.

Gray s'était levé du canapé tandis que Juvia s'était redressée.

- Je ne pense pas non…et puis…il me l'a dit de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair, continua t-elle malgré la réaction du jeune homme.

- Quoi ?!

- Il m'a dit…que ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ce n'était pas bien, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées vis-à-vis de toi et qu'il avait peur que tu le rejettes…, fini par avouer la jeune femme.

Juvia s'était mise à pleurer devant un Gray abasourdi.

- Juvia s'en veut tellement d'avoir été si égoïste ! Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour toi et pourtant je me suis jetée dans tes bras le même soir ! Juvia est détestable…

- Faut que j'lui parle…, déclara t-il soudainement.

- Hein ?

- Je prendrais le premier train demain…

- …Oui, je crois qu'il le faut…, conclu la jeune femme bouleversée.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, Gray se rassit et prit doucement Juvia dans ses bras, celle-ci s'endormit peu de temps après. Il fut bien plus difficile pour le mage de glace de faire la même chose, ressassant inlassablement les paroles de Juvia…Il s'endormit finalement au bout d'une heure avec comme dernière image, le visage d'albâtre de son frère de cœur…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gray se réveilla avec une migraine carabinée. Sa nuit avait été agitée. Sans compter ce que leur avait fait subir Erza la veille ! Rien que d'y penser, il en eut des frissons.

Juvia n'était plus dans ses bras mais il entendit vaguement le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. Il s'y dirigea et entra doucement. Il s'arrêta quelques instants à l'entrée pour admirer la vue. Juvia était sous la douche, la vitre dégoulinante d'eau et embuée par la vapeur, laissait apparaître un reflet aux formes généreuses et ô combien appétissantes ! Il l'a trouvé vraiment belle et cette vue réveilla quelques pulsions difficilement contrôlables au saut du lit.

Il se déshabilla, ouvrit la porte de la douche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Juvia ne l'entendit pas mais elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches puis ses bras protecteurs s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit tressaillir. D'une main, il éloigna les mèches indisciplinées et humides de la mage d'eau pour l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Il l'a caressait en même temps du bout des doigts, passant de son cou à son épaule. Elle se laissa aller contre lui puis, n'y pouvant plus, elle se retourna lentement pour voir le visage magnifique de Gray, ruisselant d'eau, les yeux brûlants de désir. Les mains puissantes de Gray se posèrent délicatement sur le visage de porcelaine de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il caressa lentement ses joues puis s'attarda sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Juvia, quant à elle, avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, le caressant de bas en haut puis de haut en bas ce qui le fit frémir.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Gray avait une main dans les cheveux de Juvia tandis qu'elle avait placé ses mains dans son dos tout en continuant de le caresser, descendant toujours plus bas dans son exploration. De son côté, Gray partit à son tour, à la découverte du corps de son amante. Il descendit tout d'abord vers sa poitrine généreuse titillant l'un des mamelons du bout des doigts. Il quitta alors les lèvres de Juvia et descendit le long de sa gorge avec sa langue pour attraper le sein tant convoité dans sa bouche et le suçoter avidement ce qui eu pour effet de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir de la part de la jeune femme.

Il récupéra les lèvres roses et pleines de Juvia et continua son exploration en descendant sa main sur son ventre plat puis dangereusement vers l'objet de ses désirs. Lorsque sa main atteignit le triangle duveteux, il le caressa doucement puis y introduisit un doigt qui se montra de plus en plus pressé de passer la barrière interdite. Juvia leva doucement sa jambe et l'enroula autour de la hanche de Gray qui eu plus de facilité à la caresser. Il mouvait doucement son doigt sur son clitoris puis commença lentement à l'introduire plus profondément. Les deux mages, de plus en plus avides, gémissaient sous leurs caresses. Ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps, Gray passa ses bras sous les fesses de Juvia pour la porter tandis qu'elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il la plaqua ensuite contre la paroi de la douche et commença à la pénétrer doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus profondément laissant échapper des gémissements plus rauques.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours, laissant échapper plus souvent des gémissements ce qui achevait de les exciter encore plus. Leurs bouches étaient avides et leurs langues libérées de toute pudeur. Les vas et viens de Gray se firent plus intenses, à un rythme plus soutenu. Les gémissements de Juvia se firent plus sonores et des cris commencèrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se cambrait sous les coups de reins de son amant. Gray embrassa avec avidité son cou en laissant échapper un souffle rauque près de l'oreille de Juvia qui lui fit redresser la tête vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau, les cheveux trempés plaqués sur son front, les yeux embués et les lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers enflammés ! Cette vision associée aux coups portés à son intimité lui fit arriver à l'extase avant son amant. Elle se contracta d'un seul coup en agrippant le dos de Gray et en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Cette scène n'échappa pas à Gray qui accéléra ses coups de rein pour finalement se déverser en elle dans un dernier soubresaut, les laissant tous deux haletants. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer de son intimité.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous deux de la douche au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, après s'être soigneusement lavés suite à leur dernière activité. Gray attrapa une longue serviette qu'il enroula autour de Juvia, il entreprit ensuite de soigneusement l'essuyer. La jeune femme se laissait faire, très peu habituée par ces marques de tendresse de la part du jeune homme.

Alors que Juvia était emmitouflée dans sa serviette éponge, Gray avait juste posé une petite serviette autour de son cou pour éviter que ses cheveux ne gouttent sur le sol. Pour ça, ils étaient vraiment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Juvia avait encore du mal à se montrer nue devant lui alors que lui n'était aucunement gêné.

Une fois habillé, Gray alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour lui ça serait un grand café noir et pour Juvia, son éternel « Earl Grey ». Il lança la machine à café et posa la bouilloire sur le feu de la gazinière. Il mit ensuite quelques toasts dans le grille-pain et s'installa tranquillement sur un tabouret.

Il profita de cette solitude pour penser à sa future rencontre avec Lyon. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Quand celui-ci apprendrait l'objet de sa visite, il se moquerait bien de lui, il en était sûr ! Oui, Juvia se trompait, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le sifflement strident de la bouilloire qui indiquait la température élevée de l'eau. Il versa l'eau brûlante dans une tasse et se servit son café.

Il reprit le cours de ses pensées.

Il entendait déjà le rire tonitruant de son ancien condisciple. Mais il valait mieux qu'il en ait le cœur net…Non, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à ressasser cette foutue scène dans la tête !

- A quoi tu penses ?

Gray n'avait pas entendu sa petite amie entrer dans la cuisine.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Juvia enchaîna :

- Ça sent drôlement bon ici !

- Juvia, désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu…tiens je t'ai chauffé de l'eau, tu n'as plus qu'à mettre ton thé dedans.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Juvia s'était penchée pour lui poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Ce qui laissa Gray bouche-bée.

- Merci ! lui fit-elle simplement.

- D…de rien…ce n'est que de l'eau tu sais…, lui répliqua t-il étonné par son enthousiasme.

- C'est bien plus que ça pour Juvia…, répondit-elle rêveuse.

Gray la regardait du coin de l'œil voyant un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Dans un soupir il se dit que décidément il ne comprenait rien aux femmes, ou peut-être était-ce juste celle-là ? Il en était là de sa réflexion lorsque Juvia reprit la parole :

- A quelle heure Gray-sama prend-il son train ?

Et c'était reparti pour le « Gray-sama ». Pourtant, cette fois le mage de glace ne lui fit pas la remarque, trop préoccupé par la journée qui l'attendait.

- Je crois qu'il y en a un dans une heure environ.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans un silence réconfortant puis se préparèrent à sortir.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la gare ? lui demanda la jeune femme alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement.

- Non merci, je préfère y aller seul…

- Très bien, Juvia part en mission avec Gajeel-kun, nous serons rentrés dans quelques jours, lui annonça t-elle arrivée à la porte de l'immeuble.

- Ok. Sois prudente…

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots imperceptiblement, mais pas assez pour une pro de l'espionnage comme Juvia ! Elle rougit à ces mots et lui sauta au cou sans crier gare ! Ils étaient maintenant devant l'immeuble et le fait de s'embrasser en public ne plaisait pas du tout à Gray mais alors pas du tout ! Il la repoussa assez brusquement mais Juvia était bien trop heureuse pour se vexer de si peu !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, allant chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gray était arrivé à la gare de Magnolia. Le quai était déjà bondé à cette heure matinale. Il prit son billet et se dirigea vers le train qui le mènerait à bon port. En entrant dans le wagon, il eut une pensée furtive d'un Natsu rechignant à monter dans le train et d'une Erza l'assommant. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il s'installa à sa place favorite : à côté d'une fenêtre, et se dit qu'il avait 1 heure et 42 minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à son ami une fois arrivé à la guilde de Lamia Scale.

- _Eh salut Lyon ! Ça va ? Alors comme ça il paraît que t'es amoureux de moi ?_

Non mais ça va pas moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? se raisonna le mage de glace.

- _Alors Lyon, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour entre deux hommes ?_

- Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi mon pauvre Gray, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?!

- …ça va pas monsieur ?

- Hein ? sursauta le jeune homme en dirigeant son regard vers la petite voix.

Gray ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à voix haute et accessoirement, que le train avait déjà démarré depuis un bon moment. Face à lui, une petite fille d'environ 4 ans, le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Ah…euh…non non ça va…, essaya t-il d'articuler.

- Je te prête mon lion si tu veux ? lui demanda t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hein ?! Quoi quoi ? Comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? s'écria le jeune homme.

Gray s'était redressé brusquement sur son siège.

- Mais…je voulais juste te prêter mon lion.

Elle lui tendit en même temps une peluche en forme de lion (oui vous savez le roi de la savane !) Sa maman, supposait-il, qui était juste à côté de sa fille le regardait, une aura noire enveloppant sa silhouette.

- Oh…excuse-moi, je croyais que tu parlais d'autre chose…, se reprit-il.

- …

- Euh, merci tu es gentille mais garde-le, continua t-il voyant que la petite fille voulait lui prêter sa peluche.

- Mais…, répondit la fillette les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant que l'enfant allait se mettre à pleurer et inévitablement que sa maman allait l'étriper, il voulu se rattraper.

- Non non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que ton…ton lion sera malheureux sans toi, tu sais il a besoin de toi, lui déclara t-il pour la rassurer.

- Oui, je sais mais tu as l'air malheureux…

- Je ne suis pas vraiment malheureux…j'ai juste besoin de voir quelqu'un…un ami. Mon lion à moi tu sais…, finit par dire le jeune homme pensif.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la fillette et lui fit son plus beau sourire, tellement rare qu'il méritait d'être souligné ! Sa mère lui en était reconnaissante tandis que la petite fille, rougissait ? Le train s'arrêta l'instant d'après dans une petite gare de campagne. La femme se leva en prenant la petite fille par la main.

- Tu viens Lucia, on est arrivée !

- Oui maman….

Avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, la petite Lucia s'était jetée dans les bras de Gray ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, très peu habitué par de telles effusions, surtout de la part d'inconnus et encore moins d'enfants ! Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rejoignit en courant sa maman qui l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis bien à ton lion de te consoler, le mien me fait toujours des gros câlins quand je suis triste, lui fit-elle une dernière fois en lui faisant un geste.

Puis elle s'éloigna avec sa mère. Gray eut juste le temps d'entendre au loin :

- Dis, maman, je pourrais me marier avec le monsieur quand je serais grande ?

- Mais voyons ma chérie, il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi ! Non, je le verrais plutôt avec une femme…tu sais, d'à peu près mon âge…

Gray était devenu cette fois rouge écarlate ! Entre les insinuations à peine voilées de la mère et la gamine qui l'incitait à faire des câlins à son lyon…Pourquoi voyait-il à cet instant le visage de Lion ? Il s'embrouillait complètement maintenant et finit par voir le visage de Lyon avec des oreilles et une queue de lion ! Rhaaa, il avait grand besoin de se rafraîchir les idées ! Il se dirigea vers les toilettes à l'autre bout du wagon. Il s'aspergea le visage à l'eau glacée et se regarda dans le miroir. Pourquoi était-il si rouge ? Il se frotta les joues ce qui accentua encore plus ses rougeurs. Il regagna son siège et commença à se perdre devant le paysage filant devant lui. Cette vue le berça et il somnola.

Il se réveilla lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare. Il était déjà arrivé ?! Il descendit du train toujours somnolant et décida d'aller se prendre un café sur le chemin qui achèverait de le réveiller et de, l'espérait-il, lui remettre les idées en place. En y repensant, il avait complètement déliré dans le train…il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Après s'être arrêté dans un café où il avait pris un grand café à emporter, il se dit que finalement, le mieux était encore de rester naturel avec Lyon. Oui, après tout, il n'allait voir qu'un vieil ami ! Maintenant rassuré, et tout en sirotant son café, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la guilde de Lamia Scale. Il avait en effet profité de son arrêt au café pour en demander la direction. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait, habituellement, c'est Lyon qui venait à Fairy Tail. Celle-ci était située à l'autre bout de la ville, heureusement beaucoup plus petite que Magnolia.

Gray venait de jeter son gobelet à la poubelle lorsqu'il arriva devant un bâtiment modeste mais élégant, à la façade bleue ciel et aux volets d'un bleu plus foncé. Le logo de la guilde : une sirène, trônait au-dessus de la porte. Quand il y pensait…Lyon : une sirène, il l'imaginait avec une queue de poisson, c'était assez comique ! Quoique lui ne ressemblait pas plus à une fée…

Il poussa la porte en bois massif et arriva dans une pièce assez grande où étaient disposées quelques tables. Seules trois d'entre elles étaient occupées. Si les mages de Lamia scale étaient comme ceux de Fairy tail, ils ne devaient pas être très matinaux…Il était 9H45, la guilde n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se remplir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui mais ne vit pas son ami. Et s'il était parti en mission ? Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité…

- Gray !

- Hein ?

Gray se retourna sur une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux roses, retombant en cascade dans son dos. _Sherry_. Le mage de glace éprouvait une certaine affection pour cette jeune femme survoltée qui parlait toujours d'amour ! Elle avait pourtant essayé de le tuer une fois, lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe contre Oracion Seis, mais ce jour-là elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même…Il se sentait proche de cette jeune femme avec laquelle il avait en quelque sorte un passé en commun. En effet leurs parents avaient été tués par le démon Deliora…

- 'lut Sherry

Elle prit les deux mains du jeune homme dans les siennes comme elle l'aurait fait pour son ami d'enfance.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? C'est l'Amour qui t'envoie ? lui fit-elle un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Euh non. Je suis venu voir Lyon.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

- Que se passe t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda t-il, inquiet du changement d'humeur de Sherry.

- Non. C'est juste que depuis notre retour de Crocus, Lyon a changé…il s'est refermé sur lui-même.

- Ah bon ?

- Je pensais justement faire appel à toi pour venir lui parler.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- En quelque sorte…enfin…je crois mais je n'en suis pas sûre…Le mieux c'est encore que tu lui parles.

- D'accord. Où est-il ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, il part en mission tout seul et moi je ne peux pas toujours veiller sur lui, en plus Ren me fait des crises de jalousie dès qu'il s'agit de Lyon !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va lui passer. Ça ne peut pas être si grave !

- En l'attendant, je t'offre un café ?

- Volontiers ! Je viens d'en boire un mais j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit…

- …mais j'y pense, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- C'est étrange que tu fasses ce trajet juste pour voir Lyon…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-elle intriguée.

- Euh rien, y a juste un truc qui me tracasse depuis Crocus…

- …

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un mage aux cheveux argent et vêtu d'une veste noire qui lui donnait un air plutôt sévère.

- Lyon ! Regarde qui vient nous rendre visite par l'Amour ? s'exclama Sherry heureuse de voir son ami.

Lyon avait posé ses yeux sur son jeune condisciple. Un regard que Gray avait du mal à déchiffrer…

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ton pote aux cheveux roses n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non je suis venu seul, lui répondit le jeune homme.

- Ah ?

- Lyon, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler tous les deux ?

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Pas ici…, fit Gray hésitant.

- …Ok, suis-moi, répondit le mage de glace de Lamia Scale en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Gray finit son café à la hâte et lança un dernier regard à Sherry qui lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement.

* * *

Il suivit son ami, le silence s'installant entre eux. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient côte à côte à l'extérieur de la guilde, lorsque Gray décida de briser la glace :

- Alors Lyon, Sherry m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort en ce moment ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ? répondit son compagnon d'un air indifférent.

- Elle a dit que depuis votre retour de Crocus, tu étais différent, que tu t'isolais…

- Oh…j'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul c'est tout, y a rien de dramatique là dedans, lui fit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en évitant le regard insistant de son ami.

- Oui c'est pas faux, à moi aussi ça m'arrive de vouloir être seul parfois…

- Tu vois !?

Lyon conduisit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans une petite clairière, en plein milieu des bois.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? demanda le mage de Fairy Tail intrigué.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on discute ?

- Si, mais…pourquoi ici ?

- Ici c'est calme, je suis sûr qu'on ne viendra pas nous déranger…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est en quelque sorte…mon endroit…tu sais ? Mon coin réservé.

- …

- J'ai un certain statut à Lamia Scale et si je veux mon endroit et bien je l'ai ! répondit-il finalement d'un air prétentieux.

- Pfff, j'avais oublié ton arrogance légendaire !

- C'est pas de l'arrogance, je suis juste réaliste c'est tout ! Je suis un mage important, voilà tout !

- Ouais ouais…si tu l'dis…, répondit le brun blasé.

- Bon et si tu me disais la raison de ta venue cette fois ? reprit le mage de Lamia Scale agaçé.

- Ah euh oui…c'est vrai…Par ou commencer…, hésita le plus jeune.

- Par le début, ça serait bien !

- Si t'arrêtait de m'interrompre déjà ?!

- Tu posais une question…

- …

- Bon vas-y, j'te laisse parler !

- Bon…tu te souviens de ce fameux soir à Crocus ? Tu sais la grande fête au château ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

Le regard de Lyon s'était assombri.

- …et de cette discussion avec Juvia…de sa gifle et de ses larmes…tu m'avais dis d'aller la retrouver après ça…

- Oui c'est vrai…, dit-il pensif.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai consolé et puis…

- Je suis au courant Gray, arrête de tourner autour du pot…, le coupa son aîné.

Lyon avait l'air crispé à présent. Surpris de son subit changement d'humeur, Gray reprit :

- Je suis désolé je s…

- Stop Gray ! Viens-en au fait maintenant ! s'énerva l'homme.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves putain ?!

- …

- …Ok si c'est ce que tu veux ! reprit le brun agacé par le comportement de son compagnon. On s'est embrassé…et puis on a voulu s'isoler, dans une des chambres qu'on nous avait réservées au château.

Lyon s'était tut mais ses poings étaient si serrés qu'on voyait ses articulations blanchir.

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu l'as baisé, j'm'en étais douté !

- Putain Lyon, tu fais chier ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler comme ça ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ce type de langage !

- Oh excuse-moi, tu aurais préféré que je dise que vous avez fait l'amour, c'est ça ?! fit-il sur un ton ironique et cinglant.

- Lyon…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ? lui demanda le jeune homme blessé.

- Laisse tomber…

- Non ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Finis ce que t'as à dire, qu'on en finisse…, lui répondit Lyon à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Ces derniers mots étaient pour le moins déroutants pour le plus jeune des deux mages de glaces.

- Très bien, reprit le jeune homme, on est rentré dans une chambre mais on a oublié de fermer la porte…

- …

- A un moment donné, j'ai vu…j'ai cru voir quelqu'un qui nous épiait…

- Quel moment !? l'interrompit l'argenté.

- Quoi ? demanda Gray ne comprenant pas sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à ce moment là Gray ! s'écria l'autre soudain énervé.

- Mais merde Lyon, on s'en fout ! C'est pas la question bordel !

- Moi je ne m'en fous pas ! Dis-le !

Gray ne reconnaissait plus son ami, son regard, son attitude, la violence de ses paroles…il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Oui il savait que son ami aimait Juvia, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon, il pensait qu'il comprendrait…faut croire qu'il s'était trompé. Et la réaction de Lyon lui faisait mal…très mal !

- …Juvia…me faisait quelque chose…de très…intime…j'étais contre le mur, face à la porte, reprit gêné le mage de Fairy Tail.

- Et ?

- Et je t'ai vu Lyon ! Je t'ai vu, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ! Tu nous matais sale pervers ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Je vois, c'est donc ça…, comprit l'homme doucement.

- Mais…j'ai dû mal voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que j'ai rêvé…, continua Gray radoucit.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- On s'en fout de ce que je pense ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un truc pareil ! J'te connais !

- Apparemment, pas aussi bien que ça…, répondit son ami pensif.

Gray. Tu ne t'es pas trompé…c'était bien moi ce jour-là et j'ai vu ce que Juvia te faisait, lui avoua t-il finalement.

- Qu…quoi ? C'est impossible…pourquoi ?! s'exclama Gray abasourdi.

- Je suis passé à côté de la porte pour aller dans ma chambre et j'ai entendu des…des gémissements. Je me suis approché et je t'ai vu, contre ce mur…dans un état…

- D'accord, c'était donc un accident, c'était pas voulu, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit le jeune homme soulagé.

- Oui en quelque sorte…

Gray se mit soudainement à rire. Lyon resta interdit face à cette réaction pour le moins inattendue de son condisciple.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? demanda Lyon incrédule.

- …Si tu savais ! Quand j'ai parlé de cette scène à Juvia hier, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?!

- Euh…non ?

- Que tu me regardais parce que t'étais amoureux de moi ! Non mais tu t'rends compte un peu de ce que son esprit peut bien inventer ?!

Gray riait à gorge déployée maintenant, ce qui était très rare venant de lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle là dedans, Gray ? demanda Lyon, sérieux

Le mage de Fairy tail s'arrêta d'un coup, Lyon le regardait intensément ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

- Et bien c'est évident, non ?

- …

- C'est ridicule, tu ne peux pas être…amoureux de moi ! paniqua le jeune homme face au silence de son ami.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mais parce qu'on est deux hommes déjà !

- Et alors ?

- On est amis !

- Mais encore ?

- Mais merde Lyon, arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ! s'énerva le jeune homme ne comprenant pas le but de cet échange.

- Je ne joue pas, moi, répondit son aîné en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois Lyon s'était placé juste en face de Gray et le regardait d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

- Je ne comprends pas Lyon…tu ne peux pas…c'est impossible…, commença le jeune homme déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Ce jour-là, quand tu es mort devant moi…je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi…

- Mais toi aussi tu comptes pour moi ! Et alors ! Ça ne veux pas dire que…

- …j'étais dévasté, j'avais l'impression d'un gouffre s'ouvrant sous mes pieds…

Lyon semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas pu te protéger ce jour-là, tu t'es interposé pour ne pas que Juvia soit touchée mais c'est moi qui aurait dû le faire !

- Lyon…

- Ça n'a duré qu'une minute ! Mais c'était comme une éternité ! Quand tu es finalement revenu, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus te lâcher ! débita le mage perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Gray était abasourdi par l'aveu de Lyon, qui le touchait au plus profond de son âme.

- …Tu sais Lyon, je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même façon à ta place. On est comme des frères tous les deux…, lui déclara t-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

- Non, c'est plus que ça en ce qui me concerne.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je le sais…

- …

Lyon s'était lentement approché de son frère de cœur, Gray avait reculé machinalement jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre un arbre.

- Tu…tu te trompes…j'en suis sûr, déclara le jeune homme sur la défensive.

- Non.

- Lyon, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! paniqua t-il

- Comment ? demanda l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un regard qui l'inquiéta particulièrement.

- Mais…tu sais !

- Non.

Lyon s'était encore approché, plaçant son bras contre l'arbre, la main posée à côté du visage de Gray. Il écarta de l'autre main une mèche de cheveux de son compagnon, qui retombait au-dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- …

- Lyon…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire…? Le regarda le jeune homme une boule dans la gorge.

- Je vais t'embrasser.

* * *

**NOTES : Oups, désolé pour cette fin abrupte, mais fallait bien que je coupe quelque part…non ?**

**Bon ben je suis vraiment partie en vrille par moment, entre la séance bain à trois avec Erza, et la petite fille du train et son lyon euh son Lion, enfin vous m'avez compris !**

**Ce chapitre paraît un peu lent quand même, quand on le lit tout seul…je posterais le prochain demain, si tout va bien !**


	3. La confusion des sentiments

**Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Personnellement, c'est celui que je préfère avec le chapitre 4…**

**Un petit lemon en prime, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce n'est pas facile de les écrire et de prendre du recul après, du coup je ne sais si c'est très réaliste…**

**EDIT : Chapitre revu et corrigé !**

* * *

**3ème partie : La confusion des sentiments**

- …Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- …

- Lyon…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire…? Le regarda le jeune homme une boule dans la gorge.

- Je vais t'embrasser.

* * *

Le mage de Lamia scale avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde.

- Non non non, tu peux pas faire ça ! paniqua le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que...je...je n'veux pas ! répondit Gray pas très convaincant.

- C'est ce que tes lèvres disent mais ce n'est pas ce que dit ton regard…

- Quoi… ? fit le jeune homme incrédule.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- …

- Tu as peur que ça te plaise…? demanda Lyon d'un air langoureux.

- N…non…

- Gray je vais t'embrasser.

Gray était pétrifié sur place, Lyon s'approchant toujours plus près de son visage. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Gray ne réagissait toujours pas, son cerveau ne fonctionnant plus normalement. Se pourrait-il qu'il en ait envie ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Ses pensées n'empêchèrent pas Lyon de se rapprocher encore d'avantage. Avec sa main, il caressa le front de Gray en s'attardant sur la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche, puis descendit sur sa joue, qu'il caressa du pouce. En même temps, il approchait ses lèvres de celles de Gray. Lentement.

Il posa tout d'abord un délicat baiser. Il commença ensuite à attraper les lèvres de Gray l'une puis l'autre, entre les siennes. Le plus jeune ne réagissait toujours pas mais Lyon vit avec plaisir, qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il continua donc dans sa lancée en essayant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres sous l'insistance du petit muscle rose puis l'ouvrit tout à fait lorsque qu'il le sentit pénétrer dans sa bouche. Les langues des deux mages de glaces se découvrirent alors lentement, commençant à jouer timidement.

Puis le baiser s'intensifia devenant de plus en plus passionné. Lyon s'était collé complètement à Gray, goûtant maintenant avec avidité à la fois aux lèvres douces et à la langue chaude du jeune homme. Il avait une main qui agrippait ses cheveux de jais d'une douceur infinie, tandis que l'autre main commençait à s'aventurer sous sa chemise. De légers gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper des lèvres du mage aux cheveux noirs. Encouragé, Lyon plaça alors sa cuisse entre les jambes de Gray, la frottant légèrement contre son entrejambe. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise lentement mais les boutons étant un peu difficiles à s'ouvrir, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemin et lui arracha toute la boutonnière ! Il descendit la chemise, le long des bras musclés de Gray, qui s'échoua sur le sol, puis quitta ses lèvres quelques instants pour regarder son compagnon. Ses joues commençaient à se colorer légèrement et son souffle à devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Lyon commença à redessiner les muscles saillants de Gray du bout des doigts et surveilla sa réaction. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bas de son ventre juste au-dessus de sa ceinture, Gray se contracta soudainement ce qui fit apparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage de Lyon. Qu'est-ce que Gray pouvait détester ce sourire arrogant ! Signe qu'il gagnait la bataille ! Et oui, il était clairement en train de la gagner !

Lyon entreprit alors de déboutonner le pantalon de Gray, il prit tout son temps cette fois-ci épiant la moindre réaction du plus jeune. Celui-ci le regardait un peu ahuri, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Lyon sentit sous les boutons une bosse qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée de son emprise. Quand il eut fini il écarta les deux pans du pantalon, laissant apparaître le boxer de Gray. Il plaça ses mains sous le pantalon, sur les hanches du jeune homme puis glissa vers son fessier qu'il caressa à travers le tissu du caleçon, il était ferme et légèrement rebondit grâce à la légère cambrure de son dos. Il commença à descendre doucement le pantalon le long des cuisses musclées de Gray, jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. Celui-ci leva une jambe après l'autre pour définitivement s'en débarrasser. Lyon rejoignit de nouveau les lèvres de son ami tout en plaçant ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui.

Gray, jusqu'alors inactif, plaça ses bras autour de son cou et commença à caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux argentés. Il déboutonna ensuite la chemise de Lyon à une vitesse impressionnante et la laissa choir sur l'herbe verte. Ses mains caressèrent son dos musclé, descendants toujours plus bas. Lyon se dégagea des lèvres de son jeune ami et descendit sa langue lentement le long de son menton et atteignant son cou il le suçota minutieusement. Il descendit plus bas pour atteindre l'un de ses tétons qu'il goutta avidement. Cette action eu pour conséquence de laisser s'échapper un gémissement des plus sexy, des lèvres de Gray, ce qui fit sourire Lyon, fier de son petit effet. Il descendit alors un peu plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la cicatrice qu'il lui avait en partie causée sur Galuna. Il passa sa langue doucement dessus, la redessinant de sillons humides et sentit alors le corps de Gray se contracter. Il abandonna cette région du corps de son ami pour descendre jusqu'à son nombril sur lequel il attarda sa langue gourmande. Puis il embrassa délicatement le bas de son ventre s'approchant de plus en plus de la zone interdite. Il remarqua alors que l'objet de ses désirs s'était cette fois tendu à un tel point, que Gray devait se sentir très à l'étroit dans son caleçon qui moulaient parfaitement ses formes. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Lyon allait remédier à ça d'ici peu. Il passa sa langue sur son sexe, à travers le tissu et vérifia la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait d'une manière incrédule, les yeux embués de désirs.

- Lyon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ? lui demanda Gray inquiet

- Chut…détends-toi Gray…

Sur ces mots, Lyon plaça ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer de Gray et le descendit délicatement pour libérer l'objet de ses désirs. Les pommettes de Gray se teintèrent maintenant d'un beau rouge écarlate. Lyon attrapa le membre tendu de son compagnon et commença à faire des vas-et-vient lents puis plus énergiques qui mirent Gray dans tous ses états. Mais ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche pour Lyon qui passa sa langue tout du long de la verge du brun qui commença à se cambrer sous la vague de plaisir qui commençait à l'assaillir.

Quand il le regarda à ce moment là, il revit l'expression qui l'avait tant excitée à Crocus. De retour dans sa chambre ce jour là, il avait entreprit de prendre une douche glacée mais rien n'y avait fait…il avait été obligé de terminer le « travail » en pensant à Gray et à son expression de pure luxure.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus un fantasme, il était bien là en chair et en os. Et ce n'était pas Juvia qui le mettait dans cet état, non, c'était bien lui, Lyon ! Il le regarda encore, imprimant cette image dans son cerveau, enfin ce qu'il en restait, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres humides, roses et gonflées, son souffle profond et ses joues rosies de plaisir. Oui, il devait à tout prix se souvenir de cette image…Il mit finalement le membre de Gray dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer goulûment en faisant des vas-et-vient toujours plus rapides. Gray engouffra ses doigts dans la chevelure dense de son compagnon qui le prit pour un encouragement et continua à explorer de sa bouche son membre gonflé, s'attardant sur son gland en y passant de petits coups de langues. Il sentit son compagnon se déhancher lascivement suite à son petit traitement particulier.

Gray se tordait à présent de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il tire violemment la tête de Lyon en arrière. Celui-ci eu juste le temps de se reculer avant que Gray ne se déverse dans sa bouche. Le plus jeune était confus et avait l'air gêné. Lyon se redressa, attrapa le visage de son compagnon et lui fit un magnifique sourire pour le rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné pour ça.

- Un peu plus et je…

- Et alors ? Si ça avait été le cas, est-ce que ça aurait été si grave ?

Gray le regardait mi-surpris mi-gêné.

- Ben quand même…c'est pas rien…ça s'fait pas trop ça…, lui répondit Gray avec une moue embarrassée, le regard baissé.

Lyon laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ne te moque pas Lyon…

- Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que je te trouve terriblement mignon comme ça.

- …

Gray n'avait décidément pas fini de rougir. Lyon prit à nouveau ses lèvres et lui fit un baiser des plus sensuels. Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille, son souffle chaud se répandant dans le cou de Gray, et lui murmura :

- J'ai envie de toi Gray.

Avant de s'éloigner il prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres et le mordilla laissant un Gray incrédule et accessoirement nouvellement excité.

- Qu…quoi ? Tu veux dire…plus que ce qu'on vient de faire… ? lui demanda t-il paniqué.

- Ben en fait à bien y réfléchir…tu es le seul à en avoir vraiment profité. Même si j'ai apprécié chaque moment, ça ne doit pas s'arrêter là…Je veux plus que ça Gray. Je te veux !

En prononçant ces mots, Lyon s'était mis à lui caresser langoureusement son postérieur et suivit délicatement le sillon de ses fesses qui lui cachait l'entrée qu'il convoitait avec impatience. Gray rougit violemment en saisissant l'allusion pas très subtile de son compagnon.

Lyon prit le manteau de Gray qui gisait par terre puis lui saisit le poignet et le conduisit à quelques mètres de là, dans un petit coin isolé où une herbe duveteuse tapissait le sol. Il étendit le vêtement ce qui fit réagir immédiatement son cadet.

- Pourquoi mon manteau ? demanda Gray, pas très ravi que son manteau ne serve de couverture.

- Il est plus long que le mien. On sera mieux installés. Allé, viens.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Gray posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et prit l'initiative de déboutonner le pantalon de Lyon. Il se fit de plus en plus pressant, Lyon en fut agréablement surpris. Le plus jeune lui déboutonna d'un seul coup le vêtement. Il le descendit le long des jambes de l'argenté tout en lui caressant au passage son fessier musclé. Lyon commença à gémir sous les doigts fins de son ami. Une fois le pantalon retiré, les deux hommes reprirent leur étreinte qui se fit plus sauvage cette fois-ci. Lyon entraîna Gray sur le sol et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, essoufflés par leur désir grandissant. Gray écarta les cuisses pour resserrer son étreinte autour de Lyon qui en fut ravi. Celui-ci se frottait maintenant contre l'entrejambe du jeune homme, haletant de plaisir. Gray plaça alors ses mains sous le tissu qui recouvrait encore la virilité du mage de Lamia Scale et commença à l'enlever. Gêné par sa position, il retourna Lyon pour avoir une meilleure prise en main, et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il descendit le caleçon d'une seule traite et frôla le membre durci de son ami. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il prit brusquement Gray dans ses bras, le plaqua au sol pour reprendre sa position d'origine, le maintenant par les poignets au-dessus de la tête et eut un petit sourire en coin qui inquiéta fortement son compagnon. Il l'embrassa, insatiable, avant de lui chuchoter d'un ton séducteur :

- Je te veux Gray…

Il relâcha les poignets du jeune homme et approcha alors sa main de la bouche de celui-ci, qui comprit ce qu'attendait l'autre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui suça un doigt, puis deux d'une façon tellement sensuelle que Lyon avait du mal à se contrôler. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il le prendrait là, tout de suite, sans préambule !

Une fois ses doigts bien humidifiés, Lyon dirigea sa main vers l'antre de son amant. Il introduisit ses doigts, un premier qu'il enfonça doucement puis un deuxième tout en surveillant la réaction de Gray. Le corps de celui-ci commençait à réagir peu à peu et ses gémissements se faisaient plus sonores. Pour le moment Gray n'avait pas trop mal, c'était plutôt une gêne qu'il ressentait mais il savait que l'acte pouvait se révéler douloureux alors il appréhendait un peu la suite des évènements.

Après avoir préparé son ami, Lyon n'y tenant plus, approcha son sexe de l'intimité de Gray. Il s'introduisit doucement sentant le passage étroit se serré autour de son membre enflé. Gray réagit tout de suite à cette intrusion :

- Ah ! Non ça va pas être possible ! Ça fait trop mal ton truc ! s'écria le jeune homme paniqué.

- Je sais Gray mais il faut passer par là pour connaître la suite bien plus agréable, tu verras…, essaya de le rassurer Lyon.

- Comment tu le sais d'abord ? Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ?

- Euh…non…mais…j'ai lu des trucs !

- Quoi ? T'as lu des trucs ?! Tu t'fous pas un peu de ma gueule là !? Tu veux dire que depuis tout à l'heure, tu m'fais des trucs que t'as lu je ne sais où ? s'écria Gray interloqué.

- Calme-toi Gray ! Un pote m'en a parlé aussi…il paraît qu'après la douleur, c'est le nirvana assuré et qu'il n'y a rien de comparable même pas avec une nana.

- …

Gray lui tourna la tête, boudeur.

- Oh écoute, on était bien parti tous les deux…pourquoi on gâcherait tout maintenant, hein ?

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois…connaître le truc qui fait mal ?

- Et bien…disons que…c'est comme ça maintenant…parce que c'est moi qui ai entrepris les choses en main premier…, affirma Lyon plus convaincu que convaincant.

- C'est une raison ça ?

- Oui. Et puis aussi, je te veux depuis bien trop longtemps pour que tu me refuses cette fois…

Gray fut étrangement touché par ces mots.

- Très bien…vas-y mais fais doucement ! lui fit-il résigné.

Le sourire de Lyon s'étendit le plus loin qu'il pouvait.

- Je te le promets.

Sur cette belle promesse, il lui fit un baiser particulièrement gourmand accompagné de petits gémissements qui remirent Gray dans l'ambiance. Lyon humidifia une nouvelle fois ses doigts qu'il introduisit aussitôt en Gray. Celui-ci se détendit un peu plus, évitant de penser à la douleur fulgurante qu'il allait bientôt connaître. Lyon se positionna ensuite pour pénétrer le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser ce fantasme…quand il pensait au nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était imaginé dans cette position avec son ami d'enfance ! C'est sur cette douce pensée qu'il plaça ses épaules sous les genoux du jeune mage pour lui relever les jambes, puis il le pénétra doucement.

Gray se crispait mais étouffait ses cris en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Après tout c'était un mage de Fairy Tail ! Il se devait de supporter la douleur ! Non mais…à quoi il pensait là ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était devant une bestiole quelconque à défoncer ! Non il était littéralement en train de se faire baiser, et par son ami d'enfance qui plus est ! Bon sang…Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion que Lyon, arrivé à destination, frappa à un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Il n'eut pas le temps de retenir un gémissement inqualifiable, sortir de ses lèvres. Il fut lui-même surpris de ce drôle de son, mais Lyon, qui n'avait bien évidemment perdu aucune miettes de la scène, embrassa violemment Gray et tenta une nouvelle fois d'atteindre cet endroit magique d'un seul coup de rein. Gray poussa un gémissement profond, c'était bien du plaisir cette fois qu'il ressentait. Lyon récupéra une nouvelle fois ses lèvres qui l'attiraient tant, dans un baiser sauvage. Et commença à faire des mouvements de bassin dans un rythme plus régulier.

Malgré la bouche de son amant qui lui emprisonnait les lèvres, Gray commença à pousser des gémissements encore plus indécents, dénués de toute retenue ce qui encouragea Lyon à accélérer ses coups de reins. Lyon regardait à présent, avec grand intérêt chaque expression du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, le visage rougi et brillant de sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle coupé, tout en lui respirait la débauche. S'il y avait eu un dieu de la luxure, il aurait sans doute eu ce visage là ! Devant cette image, l'excitation de Lyon atteint son paroxysme et son bassin fit des mouvements de plus en plus soutenus. Le corps des deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs mouvements étaient au diapason ainsi que leurs gémissements rauques.

Gray ne retenait plus ses cris maintenant, son corps se cambrait, il jetait sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge frémissante aux lèvres affamées de son amant. Lyon essoufflé par le plaisir et son activité physique, se déversa, dans un dernier soubresaut, dans l'intimité de Gray. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et regarda en même temps son jeune amant. Il était exténuait mais il vit que Gray n'en avait pas encore fini aux vues de son regard embué qui réclamait encore de la jouissance, alors Lyon l'embrassa passionnément et continua à le marteler. Pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir, il prit son sexe en main qu'il masturba énergiquement. Gray se tordait sous la vague de plaisirs, se cambrant sous les coups répétés de son amant puis n'y pouvant plus, jaillit dans la main de Lyon.

Les deux hommes respiraient difficilement, Lyon se retira lentement de Gray et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, un silence apaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, Lyon qui s'était mis à repousser délicatement les mèches collées du front de Gray, rompit le silence :

- T'en as partout…

- Quoi ? le regarda surpris son jeune amant.

- Tu sais…du…t'en as partout sur toi.

- Oh ! euh oui…tu as raison…merde ! Gray s'examina un air de dégoût sur le visage.

- Je vais te nettoyer.

- Hein ?!

- J'ai toujours une gourde sur moi, ne bouge pas ! fit le mage de Lamia Scale en se relevant.

- …

Lyon enfila son caleçon et récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé un peu plus loin. Il revint avec le sac et prit sa gourde. Pendant ce temps là, Gray n'avait toujours pas bougé, reprenant enfin une respiration à peu près normale.

Le mage de Lamia Scale prit un mouchoir et l'imbiba avec un peu d'eau. Il appliqua le tissu humide sur le bas du ventre de Gray et l'essuya délicatement. Gray affichait un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Retourne-toi, lui intima Lyon.

- Qu…quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu veux remettre ça ?! lui demanda Gray d'un air horrifié.

- C'est pas que ton p'tit cul ne soit pas appétissant mais je suis un être humain moi aussi …je vais juste te nettoyer, idiot !

- Ah…

Le jeune homme, le visage rouge par la dernière phrase de Lyon, s'exécuta alors et laissa faire les mains douces de son aîné qui s'appliquaient à lui enlever toutes traces de l'acte plutôt dépravé qu'ils venaient de partager tous les deux. Une fois la tâche achevée, Lyon s'étendit de nouveau aux côtés de Gray. Il se mit sur le côté, face au jeune homme, le coude au sol et la tête posée sur sa main, de cette façon il pouvait admirer à loisir son compagnon qui avait fermé les yeux.

Gray quant à lui s'était remis sur le dos, il était resté nu, fidèle à son impudeur habituelle, au plus grand bonheur de Lyon. Son bras était placé derrière sa tête, l'autre reposant sur ses abdos. Un dieu grec dans toute sa splendeur ! Ledit dieu grec ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son ami toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vais dire à Juvia ? demanda Gray

- …

- Tu m'écoutes ? Lyon !

- Hein ? Tu me parlais ? lui répondit Lyon avec un train de retard.

- Oui je te parlais ! T'étais où là ? Au pays des bisounours ? J'te dis pas la tête d'ahuri que t'avais à l'instant !

Lyon soupira à cette remarque, oui il ressemblait à un dieu grec… un dieu grec avec une cervelle de gamin ! A bien y réfléchir, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, oui il aimait cet idiot !

- Je te demandais ce que j'allais dire à Juvia, reprit Gray.

- Ben dis lui ce que tu veux ! répondit Lyon agacé que son ami l'ait coupé dans sa rêverie.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Si je lui dis la vérité je vais la faire souffrir mais si je ne lui dis rien…je ne veux pas lui mentir…

- Et ben dis-lui dans ce cas.

- Et si elle m'en veut tellement qu'elle ne veut plus me voir ?

- Au moins tu seras fixé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lyon ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant son ami.

- Si elle te quitte c'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas assez, voilà tout.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence.

- Bien sûr que s'en est une ! Et puis, ce serait si grave si elle te quittait ? demanda le mage de Lamia Scale en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lyon le regardait maintenant avec un drôle de sourire. A ce moment là, il ne savait pour quelle raison, Gray sentit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le sourire en coin de Lyon lui rappela l'air qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait affronté sur Galuna. Cet air satisfait, remplit d'arrogance !

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Gray tout à coup.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'en fous si Juvia rompt avec moi ? s'emporta t-il.

- C'est pas que j'm'en fou mais c'est vrai que…

- Ça t'arrangerait, c'est ça ?!

- Ben oui.

- Espèce de salopard ! s'écria le jeune homme hors de lui.

Gray s'était levé d'un seul coup, une grimasse de douleur s'affichant sur son visage.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? demanda Lyon, surpris.

Il le rejoignit d'un bond.

- T'avais tout prémédité, n'est-ce pas ? T'as pondu ce plan tordu pour me piéger et arriver à tes fins ! J'me trompe !?

Gray était rouge de colère, il se rhabillait difficilement en même temps qu'il incendiait son ami. Il continua sur sa lancée.

- Je vois clair dans ton jeu maintenant ! Ton seul but était de m'éloigner de Juvia pour la récupérer ! Enfoiré ! Il a fallu que tu me sautes pour en arriver là ! T'es vraiment tombé bien bas Lyon !

Lyon le regardait de manière incrédule, abasourdi par ses paroles. Puis à la surprise de Gray, il éclata de rire.

- Y a pas à dire Gray, depuis que t'es à Fairy Tail, tu débordes d'imagination !

Il continuait à se tordre de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de poing magistral de la part de son jeune compagnon.

Gray était maintenant complètement rhabillé et lança à un Lyon plus que choqué :

- J'en ai fini avec toi Lyon, ne cherche même pas à me revoir.

Il lui avait jeté un regard noir, un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Puis il s'en alla rapidement, boitillant légèrement, laissant Lyon sur le sol ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Et surtout comment la situation avait-elle pu à ce point dégénérer ? Il ne pensait pas que Gray était aussi sérieux. Pourquoi pensait-il une chose aussi stupide ? Comment Juvia pourrait-elle lui sauter dans les bras alors qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Gray ne croyait-il pas Lyon capable de l'aimer, lui ? Ne lui avait-il pas montré ?

Il se rhabilla rapidement voulant rattraper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne prenne son train. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, le manteau de Gray à la main. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, il regarda à la hâte le panneau d'affichage et vit un train qui partait pour Magnolia dans…maintenant ! Il se remit à courir mais c'était trop tard, le train commençait tout juste à démarrer, il vit à travers les vitres le visage fermé de Gray, il tapa contre le carreau, celui-ci le regarda alors avec mépris.

- Gray ! Redescends s'il te plaît ! Il faut qu'on parle ! s'époumona Lyon, la main contre la vitre du train

Mais le train s'éloigna du quai, le mage de glace essaya de le rattraper, en vain.

- Grayyyy ! Putain Gray…qu'est-ce qui t'as pris…j'y…j'y comprends rien…

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait le train s'éloigner de lui une main tendue vers son frère de cœur qui s'en allait tout en serrant son manteau dans l'autre bras, contre son cœur.

- Lyon ! Eh oh Lyon !

Quelqu'un l'appelait, il connaissait cette voix, ou plutôt ces voix mais il s'en fichait. Gray venait de partir en pensant qu'il s'était servi de lui, en pensant qu'il s'était moqué de lui. En pensant qu'il ne l'aimait pas…Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça bordel ?!

- Ben alors Lyon tu ne réponds pas quand on t'appelle ? demanda un jeune homme derrière lui.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA !? s'écria un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à un chien…

- T'énerves pas Toby !

- Mon dieu, Lyon, que se passe t-il ? s'inquiéta une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- …

Ces trois amis de toujours étaient là sur le quai, Yuka, Toby et Sherry. Cette dernière venait de récupérer les deux hommes qui revenaient tout juste de mission.

Voyant le désarroi de son ami, Sherry demanda aux deux autres :

- Toby, Yuka, partez devant nous on vous rejoint.

- POURQUOI !?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Toby ?

Voyant l'air sérieux de son amie, Yuka entraîna Toby à sa suite qui n'avait rien compris à la situation, une fois n'était pas coutume.

Une fois ceux-ci partis, Sherry prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Que se passe t-il Lyon ? Où est Gray ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Il est parti…

- Ah bon, déjà ? fit-elle étonnée.

- On s'est disputé…lui répondit Lyon, les yeux encore humides.

- Oh…viens je t'offre un café et on en parle tranquillement, tu veux ?

Elle lui fit son merveilleux sourire plein…d'amour !

Ils avaient rejoint le seul petit café de la gare, pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci.

- Raconte. Que s'est-il passé Lyon ?

- J'en sais trop rien…tout se passait bien justement, on venait de passer un moment merveilleux…je n….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Un moment merveilleux ? Tu veux dire que vous l'avez fait ! l'interrompit la jeune femme.

- T'as qu'à le crier encore plus fort, je crois qu'à la guilde ils ne t'ont pas entendu !

- Mais elle est à l'autre bout de la ville ! répondit naïvement Sherry.

- Laisse tomber…

- Alors, c'était comment ?

Sherry avait maintenant des étoiles plein les yeux, imaginant des positions toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, entre les deux hommes particulièrement séduisants, ce qui n'arrangeait en aucun cas le sens de ses pensées.

- S'il te plaît Sherry…fit Lyon, désespéré.

- Oh…excuse-moi Lyon, continue.

- Après notre…enfin tu sais…enfin bref, il m'a demandé ce qu'il allait dire à Juvia. Je lui ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance que si elle le quittait, c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Puis il s'est fait un gros film. En gros, il a cru que j'avais manigancé tout ça, que je l'avais séduit dans le but de le faire rompre avec Juvia et qu'elle me saute dans les bras après ça ! Tu te rends compte un peu de la stupidité de cette théorie ?! Du coup…j'me suis un peu foutu de lui…et il l'a mal pris je crois…

- …

- Tu ne dis rien Sherry ?

Sherry semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Je crois comprendre la réaction excessive de Gray, lui affirma t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Ah bon ?

Lyon la regardait avec intérêt.

- Vous avez fait l'Amour alors que vous êtes des amis de longue date, presque des frères, de plus il est en couple depuis peu avec Juvia.

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors je pense que Gray avait besoin d'être rassuré.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais au moins ?

- Euh oui, enfin je crois…j'ai dû lui dire avant que nous…, hésita t-il en rougissant.

- Est-ce que vous avez parlé de votre avenir ? demanda t-elle.

- Non.

- Tu sais Gray est toujours ce jeune homme de 18 ans…il découvre l'Amour, il ne sait sans doute pas très bien ce qui lui arrive et ce qu'il va se passer par la suite…

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il comprit tout de suite ce que voulait dire Sherry.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tout gâché ! s'écria Lyon, inconsolable.

- Non ne dis pas ça, lui répondit-elle essayant de le rassurer.

Elle avait posée une main sur son bras.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, pour le moment il est énervé et ne t'écoutera pas. Laisse un peu les choses se tasser.

- Combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra…je suis désolée mais je crois que c'est nécessaire.

Alors que Lyon se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains, Sherry lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

Il leurs faudrait du temps…

* * *

De retour à Magnolia, Gray était dans un état de nerfs tels qu'il se sentait capable de congeler quiconque le contrarierait ce jour-là. Il préféra alors s'isoler au bord de la rivière et commença à réfléchir aux évènements de la journée. Juvia était partie en mission avec Gajeel, ce qui lui laisserait un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était parti à Lamia Scale pour s'expliquer avec Lyon, il ne pensait certainement pas que ça se terminerait ainsi ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit le matin même ce qui allait se produire avec son ami d'enfance, il lui aurait surement ri au nez !

Il avait fait l'amour avec Lyon…Plus il pensait à ces simples mots plus il se détestait d'avoir été aussi faible. Faible de s'être laissé séduire aussi facilement, faible d'avoir cédé si facilement à ses pulsions et surtout faible d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Lyon pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui ! Mais lui, que ressentait-il dans tout ça ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, quand il verrait Juvia, il lui dirait tout ! Elle le quitterait surement, et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait…Elle serait bien mieux sans lui, se disait-il.

C'est ainsi que la journée passa, une morne journée pendant laquelle le jeune mage de Fairy Tail ne cessait de ressasser cette foutue matinée passée avec son ancien condisciple…

Le lendemain, Juvia était rentrée de mission avec Gajeel. Mission vite expédiée par deux mages qui ne cessaient de devenir de plus en plus puissants chaque jour. Gray était arrivé assez tôt ce matin-là, ne pouvant plus fermer l'œil. La jeune femme lui avait sauté tout de suite dans les bras devant une Mirajane attendrit. Lui se disait qu'il ne la méritait vraiment pas…

A la surprise générale, il la serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. C'était une scène vraiment touchante pour leurs amis mais Juvia ne s'y trompait pas et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Juvia irait bien faire un tour avec Gray-sama.

- …

N'attendant pas sa réponse, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la guilde. Le fond de l'air était frais mais leur faisait du bien. Ils marchèrent comme ça, côte à côte dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Juvia rompit enfin le silence.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Lyon ? lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Pas comme je l'imaginais…non.

- Gray-sama…dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

- J'ai…j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Juvia…

Ils s'étaient tout deux arrêtés dans le parc près de l'air de jeux pour enfants. C'était le début de l'automne et l'école avait repris, l'air de jeux était déserte à ce moment de la journée. Il n'osait pas la regarder en face, il lui tournait le dos.

- Je t'écoute Gray…

Il perçu l'inquiétude au travers de sa voix.

- Avec Lyon…je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…je lui parlais de ce que j'avais vu à Crocus…il m'a confirmé qu'il était bien en train de nous regarder dans cette chambre…

La voix de Gray était hésitante, il ne savait pas très bien comment il allait lui annoncer qu'il l'avait trompé.

- …et puis ça a dérapé…, continua t-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas comment mais on a déconné Juvia !

Cette fois il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bordel !

- Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? lui demanda Juvia de plus en plus inquiète.

- On a…on a…

Gray s'était complètement retourné vers Juvia, ses larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues pâles.

- On a couché ensemble…

Il avait baissé la tête, honteux de son aveu. Juvia le regarda, interdite, puis s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Gray fut surpris par cette marque d'affection alors qu'elle aurait dû lui coller une gifle bien sentie ! Bon sang ! Cette fille l'aimait, c'était certain ! Il se sentait encore plus mal maintenant…

- Juvia se doutait que ça pourrait être une éventualité…

- Quoi ?!

- Je savais que Lyon t'aimait et que toi tu l'aimais peut-être aussi. Juvia s'était préparée à ça.

Gray était hébété, Juvia l'avait laissé partir alors qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

- Tu aurais dû m'en empêcher alors ! s'écria t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? Il fallait que tu prennes conscience de tes sentiments ! lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Non…maintenant je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis !

- Mais vous en avez parlé toi et Lyon, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Juvia d'un ton plus calme.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de ce salopard ! Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était nous séparer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il voulait juste qu'on se sépare pour avoir le champ libre avec toi ensuite !

- Hein ? Non, ce que tu dis est absurde, je suis sûre que tu te trompes Gray !

- Je ne veux plus en parler Juvia…je veux juste oublier cette histoire…l'oublier, lui.

Il s'était assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. Juvia l'avait rejoint et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle savait qu'il se trompait, mais visiblement il n'était pas prêt à voir la vérité en face. Peut-être avait-il peur de ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour lui. Pour eux.

- Je suis désolé Juvia, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir…reprit Gray d'un air coupable.

Juvia s'agenouilla devant lui et lui leva la tête doucement afin qu'il la regarde.

- Juvia n'est pas en colère…elle est juste triste…triste de voir son Gray-sama dans cet état, elle voudrait juste te voir sourire…

- Je ne te mérite pas Juvia…sanglota Gray.

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur son visage de cire. Juvia le prit dans ses bras et continua :

- Je t'ai choisi Gray, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Juvia savait que le cœur de Gray-sama devait se reconstruire petit à petit. Elle veut t'aider à rendre ton cœur plus fort ! Je veux que tu reprennes confiance en toi et confiance en l'amour qu'on te porte…

- Juvia…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser au léger goût de sel, remplit de promesses…

* * *

**Un petit chapitre qui se termine sur une note un peu guimauve…J'espère que la réaction de Juvia ne vous déçoit pas trop. Je la vois bien comme ça, moi, à vouloir le bonheur de son Gray-sama avant tout…Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait trompé avec Lucy non plus…**

**Un Lyon tristoune, un Gray tristoune, une fin tristoune…heureusement qu'il y avait un petit lemon au bon goût de yaoi pour relever tout ça ! Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, dites-moi s'il tient la route ou s'il y a des choses à améliorer !**

**A demain pour le prochain !**


	4. Quand l'amour vous joue des tours

**Chapitre 4 au rapport ! **

**J'aime bien ce chapitre, sauf peut-être la première partie, les dialogues ne m'ont pas trop inspiré pour le coup…**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

**EDIT : Chapitre revu et corrigé !**

En réponse à une review anonyme, qui m'a bien fait plaisir, au passage, c'est vrai que les dialogues peuvent paraître un peu en décalage avec la narration, je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant…Mais je voulais conserver la personnalité d'origine des personnages du manga. Ils ont souvent un langage très familier voir vulgaire par moment. Je voulais que ça fasse plus réaliste…

En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour la fin…que dire ? Tu le sauras bien assez vite ! Moi sadique…?

* * *

**4ème chapitre : Quand l'amour vous joue des tours**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode « Lyon ». Gray et Juvia n'en n'avaient plus reparlé depuis. La mage d'eau ne voulait pas le brusquer en relançant le sujet mais elle voyait bien que son amour n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle le savait, elle, à quel point il avait besoin de Lyon et elle savait également que Lyon n'avait pas inventé cette histoire pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Déjà ça ne tenait pas debout et puis elle se souvenait trop bien de leur conversation à Crocus et de ses larmes…Tout en lui était sincère. Non, elle en était sûre, Lyon avait de réels sentiments pour Gray. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait eu tant de blessures qui avaient laissées des plaies béantes dans son cœur, qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'on puisse l'aimer en retour. Il était encore trop fragile pour ouvrir son cœur entièrement, malgré son apparence froide et détachée.

A la guilde, ses amis s'étaient rendu compte du changement de comportement du mage de glace. Erza lui avait offert à plusieurs reprises une part de son fraisier si cher à son cœur. Même Natsu essayait tant bien que mal de le divertir en lui lançant des insultes ici ou là qui auraient dû le faire réagir au quart de tour, mais Gray ne réagissait pas aux marques d'affection de ses amis.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! déclara tout à coup la barmaid.

Mirajane affichait un air réjouit, ce qui inquiéta particulièrement les mages de la guilde.

- Et si on faisait une fête ce soir ?

- Euh…pardon de te demander ça Mira mais…en quoi ça change de d'habitude… ?

- …

Lucy venait de lui poser une colle. C'est vrai que c'était la fête pratiquement tous les soirs à la guilde. Il fallait donc trouver quelque chose de nouveau…

- Et bien cette fois-ci, tout le monde sera obligé de venir et il y aura des règles à respecter !

- Ça a l'air amusant ton truc…fit Lisanna d'un air faussement joyeux.

Mirajane affichait désormais, un sourire satisfait.

- Bonne idée Mira !

- Merci Erza, on va tellement s'amuser !

Les autres mages n'en n'étaient pas autant convaincus mais jouèrent le jeu malgré tout. De plus, les deux femmes les terrifiaient à les voir aussi complices tout à coup, ils préféraient ne pas les contrarier...

- Gray-sama, on peut rester un peu ce soir s'il te plaît ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une soirée avec tout le monde.

Mais Gray était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.

- Gray ?

Elle n'avait pas accolé le fameux « sama » dans l'espoir de le faire régir, mais rien n'y fit. Juvia lui secoua alors légèrement l'épaule.

- Hum ? fit-il l'air absent.

- Juvia voudrait rester avec les autres ce soir, tu restes aussi ?

- Si tu veux…répondit-il machinalement.

Son regard était perdu dans le vague et il avait répondu tel un automate. Erza conduisit Juvia un peu à l'écart pour l'interroger loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elles étaient suivies de près par Lucy et Wendy qui s'inquiétaient tout autant pour leur ami.

- Que se passe t-il avec Gray, Juvia ? demanda Erza.

- …

- Ça fait des semaines qu'il est dans cet état, explique-nous ! continua Lucy.

- Oui, on s'inquiète pour lui Juvia…rajouta Wendy.

- Juvia ne peut rien dire…elle doit laisser Gray-sama réfléchir…

- Mais regarde-le Juvia ! Il est clairement malheureux ! s'alarma Erza.

Juvia tourna la tête vers l'homme de sa vie qui effectivement, semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Natsu qui était à côté de lui, s'acharnait comme un beau diable à le provoquer en duel. Ils faisaient peine à voir tous les deux…

- Juvia le sais bien…c'est pour ça que dès demain, elle ira voir quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider. Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

Juvia avait en effet l'intention d'aller trouver Lyon. Elle s'inquiétait pour Gray lequel avait l'air de sombrer peu à peu dans le néant.

- Très bien Juvia, on te fait confiance pour prendre soin de lui.

Erza posa une main amicale sur le bras de son amie qui de son côté, lui rendit un petit sourire timide.

- Ce soir, on va essayer de détendre notre mage de glace préféré !

L'enthousiasme de Lucy fut contagieux et les quatre jeunes filles se mirent à rire joyeusement.

- Oui, tu as raison Lucy !

- On pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver des jeux sympas… ? Il aime jouer à quoi Gray, Juvia ?

- Je ne sais pas trop Wendy…Gray-sama n'est pas très jeux…mais il aime les « trucs fun », comme il dit.

- Moi, je pense que ce qu'il faut à Gray, c'est une bonne baston !

- Euh…Erza…tu es sûre… ? C'est pas un peu risqué ça… ? lui demanda la constellationniste surprise d'une telle proposition de Titania.

- Je sais que d'habitude, je n'encourage pas ce genre d'activité délinquante au sein de la guilde, mais là il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur ! Il s'agit d'un sauvetage d'un membre aimé de la guilde ! C'est pour ainsi dire, une question de vie ou de mort ! s'exclama une Erza enflammée par son propre discours.

Erza avait levé son doigt bien haut vers le ciel, semblant rassembler une armée pour conquérir une contrée lointaine…

- Et puis…, continua Erza qui avait repris son air inquiet, le comportement de Gray agit sur l'humeur de tout le monde à la guilde en ce moment…surtout sur celle de Natsu…Il a beau faire l'indifférent, il s'inquiète autant pour Gray que nous.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est tristounet en ce moment…je crois que son meilleur ami lui manque…

Lucy regardait son ami aux cheveux roses qui boudait dans son coin. Son regard s'arrêta sur le mage de glace qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil… ?

Le soir venu, tous les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle de la guilde. Sur les recommandations de Mirajane ou plutôt sur ses ordres, les mages avaient revêtus leurs tenues de soirée.

Juvia et Gray entrèrent main dans la main alors que tout le monde était déjà là. La mage aux cheveux bleus avait revêtu une longue robe mauve qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, la coupe près du corps de la robe mettait ses formes en valeur et un long décolleté dans le dos laissait entrevoir la chute de ses reins. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant s'échapper des mèches bleues sur les côtés. Elle était époustouflante de beauté !

Gray quant à lui, était vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit tout à fait élégant et d'une chemise grise satinée. Elle était légèrement ouverte sur le haut laissant apparaître la chaîne qu'il ne quittait jamais, et le haut de son torse. Cette tenue faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus océans et la blancheur nacrée de sa peau. Il était tout simplement magnifique dans ce costume ! D'ailleurs lorsque le couple entra dans la pièce, les mages les regardèrent partagés entre envie et admiration. Ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis déjà installés à une table, ceux-ci les complimentèrent sur ce qu'ils portaient ce qui fit rougir Juvia jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est à ce moment là que Mirajane décida de prendre sa guitare et d'entonner un air plutôt entraînant. Les mages ne demandant qu'à s'agiter acclamèrent la mage démone et se dirigèrent joyeusement sur la piste sur laquelle ils se déhanchèrent. Tout le monde s'amusait. Tout le monde sauf Gray qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer et de retrouver la quiétude sécurisante de son petit appartement. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à la guilde, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui et il détestait être au centre de l'attention. Mais il avait promis à Juvia de rester un peu, il lui devait bien ça après tout…Ses pensées furent interrompues par un vacarme venant de la porte d'entrée. Pourtant Natsu était déjà là…Qui pouvait bien concurrencer l'allumette à ce point ?

Tous les mages avaient cessé de danser et de parler, Mirajane ne chantait plus non plus, pour regarder l'intrus s'approcher. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui avançait en titubant, une bouteille à la main.

- 'lut les petites fées, alors comme ça on fait la fête ?

- Lyon ! Arrête, tu as assez bu ! Rentrons à la maison…, lui intima une petite voix impérative.

C'était Sherry qui venait d'entrer à la suite d'un Lyon complètement ivre. Celle-ci avait vraiment l'air inquiet devant l'état de son ami. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui reprendre la bouteille déjà bien entamée, qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Non ! J'suis bien ici ! J'veux m'amuser aussi moi ! répondit Lyon en éloignant vivement sa bouteille et en titubant toujours plus.

Il se retourna vers les fées qui le regardaient d'un air perplexe, peu habituer de voir le mage de glace de Lamia Scale dans cet état.

C'est là qu'il le vit, Gray s'était levé et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Lyon fit un grand sourire.

- Te voilà mon amour !

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme, lequel était furieux que son ancien compagnon s'affiche de la sorte devant ses amis. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que le mage de Lamia Scale se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Ce qui eut pour conséquence de choquer tous les mages présents qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Certains (certaines) s'étaient mis à rougir de manière incontrôlée, d'autres commençaient à imaginer la suite des évènements pas toujours avouable...Mais la plupart d'entre eux resta bouche-bée devant la scène pour le moins étonnante qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la table pour le retenir, Gray se serait étalé sur le sol avec un Lyon sur lui. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, il poussa violemment l'homme éméché qui s'affala de tout son long d'une façon très peu élégante, sur le sol de la guilde.

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! s'écria Gray furieux.

Lyon s'était redressé légèrement, restant assis par terre et regarda son ami d'un air triste. Des larmes menaçaient de couler.

- Je…je suis désolé Gray….

Il avait dit ses mots tellement doucement que les mages les plus éloignés ne l'entendirent pas. Mais les mages les plus proches furent touchés par l'apparente détresse de Lyon.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu fais peine à voir, lui rétorqua Gray d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Ses paroles étaient dénuées de toute pitié. Sherry lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha de son ami, toujours à terre.

- Allé, viens Lyon, il n'y a rien pour toi ici…

Elle l'aida à se relever et commença à s'éloigner en tenant difficilement son ami. Les mages de Fairy Tail les regardaient toujours, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se produire. Juvia se tourna vers Gray.

- Gray-sama devrait les rejoindre…

- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! s'écria t-il.

- Gray…tu as vu dans quel état est Lyon et on sait très bien tous les deux pour quelle raison il est comme ça ! Ne le laisse pas partir…s'il te plaît…le supplia Juvia.

- …

- Et puis tu ne peux pas laisser Sherry le ramener toute seule à cette heure-ci…

- Rhhh. Très bien, j'y vais !

Gray s'exécuta et parti d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, devant des fées médusées. Il accéléra le pas pour rattraper les deux mages de Lamia Scale.

- Sherry ! Attends-moi !

La mage aux cheveux roses s'arrêta et lui fit face, Lyon toujours accroché à son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui balancer ton poing dans la figure ?! Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Lyon alors qu'il est venu ici par Amour ! s'énerva Sherry.

- Je…je suis désolé Sherry mais…, essaya t-il d'articuler.

- Mais quoi Gray ? Il t'a embrassé devant tes amis c'est ça ? La belle affaire ! Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger plus que ça la dernière fois pourtant !

- Ecoute…je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer comme ça…à cette heure-ci. Je vous ramène chez moi.

- …

- S'il te plaît Sherry…la supplia t-il.

- …très bien, prends Lyon avec toi, moi je vais me prendre une chambre d'hôtel, lui répondit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

- Tu sais j'ai un canapé aussi…je peux te loger ça ne me dérange pas, lui proposa t-il.

- Je sais bien mais je crois que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux…enfin quand Lyon aura dormi un peu, fit-elle en regardant son ami tristement.

- Très bien…mais laisse moi au moins faire un bout de chemin avec toi jusqu'à l'hôtel, c'est plus prudent.

Sherry fit un petit sourire devant un Gray étonnement si gentleman.

- Tu sais Gray, je suis une grande fille…et une mage puissante, je saurais me défendre au cas où ! Il vaut mieux que tu ramènes au plus vite Lyon…lui suggéra t-elle gentiment.

- Très bien…

Gray saisit Lyon sous le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, celui-ci était dans un sacré état ! Avant de partir, Sherry lui lança une dernière fois :

- Gray ?

- Oui ?

- Prends soin de lui…

- …

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna, son fardeau sur l'épaule. Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement dans la ville, Lyon sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur. Gray avait placé le bras de son ami au-dessus de son épaule pour le maintenir debout rapprochant de ce fait les deux hommes qui furent vraiment très proche à présent.

- Tu sens bon Gray…

Lyon faisait un sourire béat ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son ami d'enfance.

- Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu t'es mis Lyon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris bordel ? T'as plus l'âge pour ces conneries !

- T'es beau Gray…t'es tellement sexy habillé comme ça…, continua Lyon tout en le détaillant des yeux.

- Non mais tu m'écoutes un peu !? répondit Gray le feu aux joues.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du mage de glace et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Lyon en profita pour se coller un peu plus au jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large. Heureusement qu'il n'habitait qu'au 3ème étage ! Arrivé à destination, Gray introduisit sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement chargé d'un Lyon de plus en plus lourd. Il referma la porte et balança ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

- On est chez toi…?

- Oui, vu dans l'état que t'étais tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer. Je n'allais pas laisser Sherry te porter jusque là-bas non plus !

- Oh…

- Tu sais c'qui te ferait du bien maintenant ?

- Que tu me fasses l'amour ? répondit Lyon de but en blanc.

- C'est pas vrai Lyon, t'en rates pas une ! Non, je parlais d'une douche, d'une douche glacée ! lui répondit-il d'un ton agacé

- Je ferais c'qui t'plaira Gray…

Il avait toujours ce foutu sourire niais accroché au visage mais bizarrement, Gray fut attendri face à son ami si vulnérable à cet instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, lui qui était toujours maître de ses actes. Il le conduisit dans sa chambre où il commença à le déshabiller.

- Tu sais Gray…si tu décides de me violer, je me laisserais faire…

Gray ne répondit pas à cette énième provocation. Il lui enleva les chaussures, son haut et son pantalon mais décida de lui laisser son caleçon. Mieux valait être prudent…Il enleva sa propre chemise pour ne pas la mouiller. Puis, il emmena le mage alcoolisé dans la salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Il poussa ensuite son ami directement sous le jet qui ne fut pas gêné le moins du monde par la température glacée de l'eau. Celle-ci ruisselait sur le corps musclé du mage de glace ce qui ne laissa pas Gray indifférent. Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et prépara une serviette pour sécher son ami.

Quand il décida que Lyon en avait assez, il éteignit l'eau et l'enveloppa dans la serviette. Le mage alcoolisé le fixait d'un regard indécent, détaillant le torse dénudé du jeune homme qui s'appliquait à le sécher. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'étaient égarées l'éclaboussant par endroit. Lyon descendit ensuite son regard sous la ceinture de son pantalon, endroit qu'il regarda avec envie. Visiblement, la douche froide n'avait pas refroidie ses ardeurs !

- Au lit maintenant, ça ne te fera pas de mal une bonne nuit de sommeil ! lui ordonna Gray.

Il laissa Lyon sur place, celui-ci tenant miraculeusement debout. Il commença à tirer les draps pour pouvoir allonger son ami à l'intérieur. Gray, qui se retrouver dos à Lyon, s'était baissé pour s'exécuter. Lyon qui regardait maintenant le postérieur du jeune homme s'approcha doucement, posa ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il commença à malaxer puis l'enserra par la taille et se frotta langoureusement contre lui tout en lui caressant l'entrejambe. Gray, surpris, sursauta et mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de se retourner d'un seul coup, rouge écarlate, une bosse commençant à poindre dangereusement sous son pantalon.

- Ça suffit Lyon ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais profiter de moi…lui rétorqua un Lyon sensuel.

- Arrête ça…Lyon…

Avant de ne définitivement craquer, Gray attrapa Lyon et le jeta sur son épaule. Il se mit à genoux sur son lit sur lequel il déposa ensuite délicatement son fardeau. Il se retrouva au-dessus de son ami lequel avait les joues rougies par l'alcool et par le désir. Gray le regarda un instant interdit, sur le point de perdre le contrôle, puis il se reprit et s'écarta brusquement mais Lyon le retint par le poignet.

- Reste…s'il te plaît…

Le regard qu'il lui lançait à présent, était différent, il le suppliait d'un air désespéré, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

- Très bien…mais j'te préviens, t'as intérêt à dormir !

- D'accord…, acquiesça t-il un sourire rassuré sur le visage

Gray s'allongea à côté de son ancien condisciple, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique se soit, l'autre mage s'était blotti contre lui en lui enserrant la taille et en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Gray se tourna légèrement vers lui et vit qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre une toute petite phrase prononcée dans un léger souffle, chuchotée avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil profond. Ces simples petits mots ébranlèrent notre jeune mage tant ils lui retournèrent la tête et le cœur.

- Je t'aime Gray…je t'aime tellement…

Gray était bouleversé. Alors il l'aimait vraiment ? Il ne lui avait donc pas menti ? Il regarda son ami qui s'était endormi et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il s'endormit à son tour peu de temps après, apaisé par les paroles de Lyon et sa présence à ses côté.

L'homme se réveilla doucement grâce à une odeur qui lui caressa les narines. Un parfum familier et sucré se rependit dans la pièce dans laquelle il dormait. Mais où était-il au fait ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla les tympans. Il se concentra et la douleur se fit plus supportable. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il observa la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, éclairée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait. Il était couché dans un grand lit aux draps gris et à la couette bleue sombre. Il tourna la tête vers la petite table de nuit et vit une photo qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien puisqu'il avait exactement la même chez lui.

Sur cette photo il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, un merveilleux sourire plaquait sur son doux visage. Elle tenait deux petits garçons chacun d'un côté. L'un avait des cheveux argent et souriait à pleines dents tandis que le deuxième, un peu plus jeune avait les cheveux noirs et un air un peu plus renfermé. Lyon fut attendri par cette photo de « famille » qui lui rappelait l'une des périodes les plus heureuses de sa vie, lorsque Gray et lui étaient encore auprès d'Ul, leur maître de magie et leur mère adoptive.

Alors comme ça il était chez Gray…? Il regarda la place à côté de lui qui semblait avoir été occupée, il se pencha vers l'oreiller qui portait encore la trace de son dernier occupant et le respira à plein poumons. Il sentait une douce odeur citronnée avec laquelle un parfum capiteux s'était mêlé, sans doute l'eau de toilette qu'il avait portée la veille. Maintenant il se souvenait des évènements du soir précédent et rougit de honte…

Sur une chaise, il reconnu la chemise de Gray, grise et satinée, il se leva et la prit entre ses doigts, elle était si douce ! Il la porta à son visage et huma le parfum de son ami, encore fortement imprégné sur le tissu, il en avait le tournis ! Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par des bruits de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquaient. Il remarqua que ses propres habits étaient soigneusement pliés sur une autre chaise. Il s'habilla tout en observant la chambre de Gray. Elle n'était pas beaucoup meublée, il y avait un grand placard qui occupait le mur en face du lit. Un petit bureau sur lequel étaient rangés quelques livres, était disposé à l'opposé de la fenêtre aux rideaux bleus marines et gris.

Une fois habillé, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit qu'il entendait et surtout la douce odeur qui l'attirait tant. Il entra dans une pièce assez spacieuse et vit Gray préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine américaine qui donnait sur la pièce à vivre. Il était torse nu et portait un tablier bleu foncé qu'il avait noué dans le bas de son dos. Lyon en profita pour l'observer, décidément quoiqu'il fasse, il était toujours aussi sexy ! Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son postérieur si attirant et sa chute de rein était tout simplement…il se mit une claque mentalement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées ! Surtout pas après sa cuite magistrale de la veille et accessoirement de son comportement honteux face aux mages de Fairy Tail et surtout face à Gray ! Il décida donc de faire comprendre sa présence en toussotant légèrement. Le brun se retourna pour regarder Lyon puis reprit son activité.

- Installe-toi, j'ai presque fini de préparer le p'tit déjeuner.

En effet, sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, il y avait deux tasses avec deux verres de jus de fruits ainsi que deux assiettes. Gray se saisit des assiettes et posa quelque chose dessus.

- Tu bois du café le matin ?

- Heu…oui.

Il servit le café brûlant dans les deux tasses, toujours vêtu de son tablier. Lyon le trouvait vraiment craquant habillé de la sorte et commençait à l'imaginer complètement nu dessous…Il se mit à rougir violemment mais se reprit bien vite. Gray le regardait bizarrement, d'un air méfiant. Il lui tendit aussitôt un verre.

- Tiens, bois ça avant de déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lyon avec inquiétude

- Un médicament contre la gueule de bois.

- Oh…merci…je crois que je vais en avoir besoin, répondit-il en se saisissant du verre qu'il bu d'une seule traite.

Gray rapporta ensuite les deux assiettes et plaça deux petits pots sur le bar avant de s'installer en face de Lyon.

- Des pancakes ? lui demanda Lyon.

- J'ai essayé de reproduire la recette d'Ul mais je ne suis pas sûr du résultat…

- Ça sent très bon en tout cas, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs…

- A moi aussi…Il y a du sirop d'érable et du miel si tu veux…proposa Gray à son ami.

- Je vais prendre du miel…Gray ?

- Hum ?

- Merci…lui répondit Lyon.

- C'est qu'un p'tit dèj', répondit celui-ci indifférent.

- Pas que pour ça…pour hier soir, surtout…fit Lyon en le regardant gêné.

- On en parlera après. Mange d'abord.

Ce rôle de mère poule lui allait comme un gant ! Lyon enfourna son premier pancake et gémi bruyamment tant c'était bon. Gray le regarda, une légère teinte rosée apparaissant sur ses pommettes.

- C'est délicieux Gray ! T'es un as de la cuisine dis-moi !

Gray, n'étant pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les compliments lui répondit, gêné :

- C'est que d'la bouffe…

- J't'assure que non Gray, je t'avouerais que j'ai déjà essayé de refaire des pancakes comme Ul mais c'était à chaque fois raté. J'ai même essayé d'en retrouver le goût dans des restaurants mais j'étais à chaque fois déçu…Toi, tu as vraiment su recréer exactement le goût que j'avais gardé dans mon souvenir, et ça ce n'est pas rien Gray.

- Merci…

Lyon reprit la parole après avoir ingurgité les délicieux pancakes de son marmiton d'ami. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Excuse-moi Gray…

- Pourquoi ? le regarda celui-ci intrigué

- Pour hier soir…j'ai vraiment merdé cette fois…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Non Lyon. C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit Gray tout en le regardant intensément.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

- Pour être parti comme ça la dernière fois…pour avoir cru que tu t'étais foutu de moi…je crois que quelque part…ça m'arrangeait de penser ça…

- Je vois…

Lyon, déçu, avait le regard triste, il se doutait bien que Gray ne savait pas très bien où il en était, mais il aurait préféré une autre conclusion à sa réflexion.

Gray ayant remarqué le changement d'humeur de Lyon, tenta de le rassurer.

- Non Lyon, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines !

Ce n'est pas facile pour moi tu sais…j'ai trompé Juvia et j'ai eu le sentiment que ça t'était égal. Je…je crois que je l'aime, tu sais…lui dit-il le regard baissé.

- Oui, je pense que je l'ai bien compris cette fois…fit Lyon blessé par ses paroles.

Gray reprit la parole, voyant que son ami interprétait mal ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

- Mais je…je crois que j'ai…des sentiments pour toi mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…je ne sais pas si je suis…si je suis…

- …amoureux ?

Lyon le regardait, les yeux brûlants d'entendre sa réponse.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Gray. Peu importe la décision que tu prendras, je t'aime et rien n'y changera, lui répondit Lyon qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Gray fut profondément touché par ses paroles. Il aurait aimé lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait mais il n'en n'était pas sûr. Il tenait à lui, ça c'était certain. Il le désirait, ça aussi il en était sûr, aux vues de sa réaction de la veille lorsque son ami lui faisait inlassablement du rentre dedans. Il avait bien failli craquer !

- Juvia pense que j'ai besoin de toi…reprit Gray.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui.

- Elle ne t'a pas rejeté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais. Cette fille t'a dans la peau….elle ferait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sacrifie son bonheur à cause de mon égoïsme, soupira t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle fasse. Je pense plutôt que tant que tu seras heureux, elle le sera aussi. Il n'y aucun sacrifice là-dedans.

- Non tu as raison, plutôt un échange à sens unique ! Je ne mérite pas qu'elle m'aime autant, répondit Gray un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Bien sûr que si. T'as beau penser le contraire mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu nous l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. Tu donnerais ta vie pour tes amis ! Grâce à toi j'ai ouvert les yeux sur l'importance de la vie et de l'amitié ! Tu as permis à Juvia de voir le soleil et de faire cesser la pluie ! Gray, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu rends les gens meilleurs ! Et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, crois-moi ! déclara Lyon passionnément.

Gray avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à voir cette part de lui que les autres semblaient voir avec évidence ? Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était cette personne que Lyon décrivait. Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il avait trompé Juvia, il n'avait pas pu protéger ses parents contre Deliora, Ul était « morte » par sa faute et Ultear avait perdu une grande part de sa vie en partie à cause de lui ! Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête…

Il se tint la tête entre les mains, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux.

- Un jour tu accepteras d'être cette personne Gray.

Lyon avait posé sa main sur celle de son jeune ami. Celui-ci la prit entre ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son ainé. Il porta ensuite la main de celui-ci à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Lyon, touché par son geste, lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, se regardant intensément, sans dire le moindre mot.

- Il faut qu'on discute tous les trois, avec Juvia, déclara Lyon au bout d'un moment

- Oui…tu as raison…on ne peut pas rester comme ça…je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire ça à tous les deux.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je pense en ce moment, Gray. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu es celui qui souffre le plus dans cette histoire.

- Vu ce qui c'est passé hier…je n'en suis pas si sûr Lyon…mais c'est vrai que quand je pense à la décision que je dois prendre…ça me rend malade…, fit Gray désespéré.

- Attends avant de décider quoique se soit. Allons voir Juvia, tu veux ? lui proposa Lyon.

- Oui. Je vais m'habiller, répondit Gray en commençant à s'éloigner doucement tout en dénouant son tablier qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol.

Lyon avait bien envie d'aller l'aider mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de le séduire à nouveau…Gray avait besoin de cette solitude pour réfléchir un peu, il serait donc patient.

Gray revint un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un sweet à capuche gris. Lyon le trouva mignon ainsi habillé.

- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller, lui annonça un Gray particulièrement angoissé.

- Allons-y.

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la guilde, Lyon s'arrêta brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Lyon ?

- Ben, je viens de me rappeler de mon comportement d'hier…ici devant tous tes amis…

- Oh…oui tu as raison, j'avais un peu zappé ça…tu peux attendre là si tu veux, lui proposa Gray.

- Non, je dois présenter mes excuses…Tant pis s'ils se foutent de moi…

- Ce n'est pas leur genre tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments de faiblesse.

- Oui, c'est vrai…mais je t'ai embrassé devant tout le monde…

- Merde ! J'avais zappé ça aussi…réalisa Gray tout en se grattant la tête d'un geste nerveux.

Gray se mit à rougir en repensant au baiser de Lyon et surtout comment il l'avait appelé juste avant : « _mon amour_ ». Bon sang, les autres n'allaient pas le lâcher avec ça, il en était sûr ! Ils prendraient un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise avec cette histoire.

- Bon ben y a plus qu'à les affronter alors…, déclara t-il enfin.

- Comme tu dis…

Les deux mages de glaces étaient tous deux angoissés par la réaction des mages de Fairy Tail mais ce qui les inquiétait encore plus était la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation avec Juvia…Leurs pas se dirigèrent vers l'imposante porte d'entrée derrière laquelle allait se jouer leur avenir…

* * *

**Dans ce chapitre, j'aime particulièrement la vulnérabilité de Lyon qui montre un petit côté sympathique qu'on ne lui connaît pas habituellement. Du coup ça permet aussi de voir un Gray plus adulte et responsable.**

**Au départ je comptais publier la fin de la fic dans ce chapitre mais je trouvais que c'était un peu long…du coup je l'ai scindé en deux, j'ai rajouté une petite conclusion pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop abrupte comme dans les précédents chapitres…**

**Je posterais donc la suite qui sera la fin de cette fic, demain ou dimanche !**

**Alors des pronostics sur la fin ? Qui Gray va-t-il choisir ? Juvia, Lyon, les deux ou aucun des deux ? Eh eh ! Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode avec dans le rôle de Gray Fullbuster…euh désolé je m'égare là…**


	5. Un choix difficile mais pas impossible

**5****ème**** et dernier chapitre !**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas celui que je préfère, notamment au niveau des dialogues…mais malgré tout j'aime bien la fin et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !**

**Et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**EDIT : Chapitre revu et corrigé !**

* * *

**5ème chapitre : Un choix difficile mais pas impossible**

Bon ben y a plus qu'à les affronter…

Comme tu dis…

* * *

Il était 10H30, la guilde devait déjà être en partie remplie de mages en quête de missions ou de bagarres ! Mirajane comme à son habitude se tenait derrière le bar tandis qu'une bagarre commençait à éclater entre des mages particulièrement en forme en cette matinée. Gray et Lyon entrèrent tous les deux, côte à côte, les mages présents cessèrent toute activité pour se tourner vers eux.

Certains firent des « hou » ou bien encore des bruits de baisers bien appuyés. Ils étaient déjà dans l'ambiance…

- Alors Gray, t'as bien dormi dis-moi ? T'as pas trop mal aux fesses ? pouffa un certain mage aux cheveux particulièrement longs et hirsutes

C'était Gajeel qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi. Gray, rouge de colère lui lança un :

- Ferme-la clou rouillé ! Le jour où t'auras les couilles pour te déclarer à une certaine petite mage aux cheveux bleus, on en reparlera !

- Whaou ! Comment il t'a cloué le bec ! se moqua un blond à la carrure imposante

- Ferme-la Luxus…

Gray ne fit plus grand cas de Gajeel et de sa bêtise plus grosse que lui. Il vit Juvia installée au bar, elle était avec Mirajane, Erza et Lucy, et le regardait avec inquiétude. Visiblement Natsu et Wendy n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

- 'lut les filles…

- Eh…bonjour Gray et…Lyon…répondirent les jeunes filles aussi gênées que les deux hommes

- …

- Dis Mirajane, j'aimerais dire quelque chose à la guilde, si c'est possible…

- Euh oui Lyon, je vais te préparer le micro, lui répondit Mirajane avec un petit sourire

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec ledit micro et commença à parler.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais notre ami de Lamia Scale ici présent a quelque chose à nous dire…Tiens Lyon.

- Euh…bonjour à tous…

Lyon était gêné de parler de cette façon en public et qui plus est pour s'excuser, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Mais il continua sur sa lancée :

- Je voulais seulement vous présenter à tous, mes excuses pour mon comportement inqualifiable d'hier soir…je me suis ridiculisé et…je vous en prie… ce n'est pas à Gray d'en subir les conséquences…fit Lyon d'un air contrit et en regardant son ami tendrement

- T'en fais pas joli cœur ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai adoré la scène du baiser et j'en aurais bien vu un peu plus d'ailleurs…n'est-ce pas les filles ?!

- Cana, tu pourrais éviter s'il te plaît… ?

- J'y crois pas Erza ! T'étais pas la dernière à imaginer des trucs cochons entre nos deux beaux mages de glace !

- …

Erza s'était mise à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et ne pu rien répondre en retour.

Mirajane reprit le micro des mains de Lyon qui était devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

- Lyon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est monnaie courante ici de faire ce genre de folie et d'ailleurs tu serais digne de faire partie de la guilde ! N'est-ce pas vous autres ?

- Ouais c'est bien vrai ça !

Tous les mages s'étaient mis à acquiescer.

- Ah et ne fais surtout pas attention à certains abrutis dont un que je ne nommerais pas…reprit une petite mage qui venait de s'approcher

Levy avait prononcé ces mots tout en regardant le dragon slayer de métal qui faisait celui qui n'était pas concerné par l'insinuation.

- Merci beaucoup…

Il se tourna finalement vers Gray et Juvia qui lui souriaient.

- Euh…Gray, je crois que c'est le moment, non ?

- …Oui tu as raison. Juvia, il faudrait qu'on parle tous les trois…répondit Gray plutôt gêné

- D'accord, sortons, proposa la mage d'eau

Mirajane, Lucy, Erza et Levy, qui venait juste de rejoindre ses amies, les regardèrent s'éloigner se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer entre ces trois là.

* * *

A l'extérieur de la guilde, les trois mages s'étaient dirigés vers le bord de la rivière où Gray venait souvent lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Alors ? Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés ?

- Oui…, répondit Gray doucement

- …Juvia, avant de commencer…je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi Lyon ?

- Pour…tu sais…ce que j'ai fait avec Gray…je te demande pardon.

- Juvia ne t'en veux pas…elle aurait fait pareil à ta place ! lui répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, tandis que Gray les regardait, un à un. Plus il les regardait, plus il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à eux.

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? Je ne veux perdre ni l'un ni l'autre…bon sang ! Gray ressaisis-toi !_

Gray ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses deux amants le regardaient, inquiet de sa mine affolée.

- Gray, est-ce que ça va ? demanda son ainé

- Gray-sama ?

- Hein ? euh…oui oui ça va…

- Lyon et Juvia vont parler tous les deux. Gray-sama, tu vas nous attendre ici, décida la jeune femme tout à coup

- Ah bon ?!

Les deux mages de glaces s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

- Oui ! Gray-sama est incapable de prendre une décision maintenant, c'est donc nous qui allons la prendre ! déclara la jeune femme sûre d'elle

- Qu…quoi ? répondit Gray abasourdi

- Juvia a raison Gray, regarde-toi, t'es complètement paniqué ! Il est évident que tes idées ne sont pas claires actuellement, laisse-nous prendre cette décision pour toi…

Gray les regardait, interdit.

- Mais…je…

Il s'assit sur un banc et mis la tête entre ses mains.

- Très bien…

Il releva doucement la tête, le regard triste.

- On revient très vite ! firent les deux autres en s'éloignant

Pendant que Gray se torturait les méninges, Juvia et Lyon se mirent à bonne distance pour ne pas que Gray n'entende leur échange.

- Alors Juvia…je suppose que tu veux que je me retire de moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? commença le jeune homme

- Pourquoi Juvia ferait-elle ça ?

- Tu étais là avant moi, ce serait logique…

- C'est ce que tu veux, Lyon ?

- Non ! Surtout pas…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Juvia au bout d'un moment

- Oui, plus que tout…

- Alors Juvia n'a pas à te demander de te retirer dans ce cas, lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? On est dans une impasse ! Gray est complètement paumé…on doit l'aider, c'est à nous de prendre cette décision…même si c'est dur pour l'un d'entre nous…

Lyon affichait une mine déconfite à l'idée d'être séparé de son jeune compagnon. Il ne le supporterait pas, c'était certain !

- Gray-sama a besoin de nous deux…en ce moment en tout cas. Juvia propose que l'on reste comme ça, le temps que Gray-sama prenne une décision.

- Attends Juvia, tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on fasse un truc à trois ? s'exclama Lyon surpris par la proposition de la jeune femme

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Lyon ! Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique se soit avec toi !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Juvia…

- Ah…euh…bon, c'est parfait alors !

- Alors si je suis ton raisonnement, tu es d'accord pour que Gray continue à nous voir…tous les deux ?

- C'est ça oui ! lui répondit-elle tout à fait convaincue

- …pourquoi tu fais ça Juvia ?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle proposait de partager l'homme qu'elle aimait avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être avait-elle peur de le perdre…tout simplement.

- Parce que Gray-sama est malheureux en ce moment…il a besoin de Lyon…et Juvia espère qu'il a besoin d'elle aussi…avoua t-elle en baissant la tête

- Je peux t'assurer que Gray a besoin de toi Juvia…la rassura Lyon en lui souriant

- Ah oui ?!

- Oui.

Juvia qui affichait maintenant un sourire timide continua dans son explication.

- Et puis…Juvia…Juvia a besoin de Gray aussi…je ne veux pas le perdre…

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de cet imbécile tu sais…

Lyon lui fit un grand sourire et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité pour un jeune homme qui semblait attendre sa sentence.

Après leur étreinte, ils reprirent leur conversation en jetant un œil sur l'homme qui faisait battre leur cœur. Gray les observait au loin en se disant que peut-être ils avaient décidé de tous deux le quitter…des larmes commencèrent à rouler insidieusement le long de son visage. Après tout il le méritait, il avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! Il ne les ferait pas souffrir d'avantage ! Et puis, c'était surement mieux ainsi. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il ne pourrait pas choisir entre les deux. En tout cas, actuellement il ne le pouvait pas. Le pourrait-il seulement un jour… ?

Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre épiait la scène à quelques mètres derrière lui…

En effet, plusieurs mages de la guilde, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les trois amis, les avaient suivis, le plus silencieusement possible même si cela s'avérait particulièrement difficile à cause de certains d'entre eux…

Ainsi, Erza, lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Natsu et Wendy, qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tard, Happy et Charuru étaient cachés tant bien que mal derrière un petit muret espionnant les moindres faits et gestes de leurs amis. Natsu était curieux de savoir quelle était la raison du comportement étrange de ces derniers temps, de son rival de toujours. Elfman, Luxus et Gajeel avaient suivi la petite troupe se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais quand ils comprirent le but de leur présence, ils voulurent rebrousser chemin mais c'était sans compter sur les terrifiantes Titania et Mirajane qui les empêchèrent de tout gâcher. Ils furent contraints de rester et d'observer la scène étrange qui se déroulait non loin de là…

Juvia et Lyon se dirigèrent vers Gray, toujours assis sur son banc et qui s'était retourné à plusieurs reprises pensant entendre du bruit derrière lui.

- Juvia et Lyon ont pris leur décision ! commença la mage aux cheveux bleus

- …

Gray était angoissé, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné craignant la décision qui le rendrait irrémédiablement malheureux.

- Juvia laisse Lyon te l'annoncer, Gray-sama, déclara une Juvia plus sérieuse que jamais ce qui ne rassura guère notre mage de glace.

Avant de s'éloigner, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Gray semblait perdu et ce baiser n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Les autres étaient bien trop loin pour entendre leurs paroles mais ils avaient tous vus le baiser de Juvia et furent intrigués de la voir s'éloigner. Entre temps, ils avaient été rejoins par d'autres mages de la guilde, curieux d'un tel attroupement. Ils prirent peur lorsqu'ils virent la jeune femme approcher dans leur direction mais se mirent à respirer normalement lorsqu'elle se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre, non loin devant eux, pour épier les deux hommes à son tour.

Gray se leva de son banc pour faire face à son ami, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait du mal à respirer.

- …alors… ? demanda t-il terrifié

- Juvia et moi, on s'est mis d'accord…, lui répondit Lyon qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux

- …je comprends…

- Comment ça tu comprends ? demanda Lyon intrigué

- Je comprends que vous décidiez de me quitter tous les deux, c'est mieux ainsi. Le choix était trop difficile de toute manière, voir même impossible ! déclara Gray particulièrement bouleversé

- C'est ce que tu penses, Gray ? demanda Lyon inquiet que son amant laisse aussi facilement tomber

- De quoi…?

- Que c'est mieux ainsi ?

- Oui…enfin…je crois…répondit Gray en baissant la tête

Gray avait les larmes aux yeux, prêt à craquer de nouveau. Il ne supportait plus de chialer comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Lyon soupira, à la fois rassuré et ému par le trouble de son compagnon.

- Juvia avait raison…Il semble bien que tu ne sois pas en mesure de prendre la moindre décision en ce moment, encore moins de savoir avec lequel d'entre nous tu veux rester. Nous avons donc décidé de te laisser du temps…tout le temps que tu auras besoin pour mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- En clair, tant que tu ne sauras pas lequel de nous deux tu aimes le plus, tu resteras avec nous deux ! déclara Lyon enfin

- Hein ?! s'exclama Gray

- Oui, tu pourras voir chacun d'entre nous.

- Mais…c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Ce serait comme si je vous trompais à tour de rôle ! C'est malsain comme truc !

- Il n'y a rien de malsain à partir du moment où nous le voulons tous les trois Gray ! Juvia et moi nous t'aimons et aucun de nous ne veut s'effacer devant l'autre. Nous avons tous deux besoin de toi et toi de nous. Et ce que nous voulons, c'est ton bonheur et le notre aussi par la même occasion ! On fait d'une pierre deux coups, tu vois ?

- C'est pas juste…fit Gray bouleversé

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?

- Ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis de vous deux…

- Je viens de te dire qu'on est tous les trois gagnants sur ce coup là !

- Mais combien de temps ça va durer cette situation ?! demanda Gray soucieux

Lyon sourit en voyant les barrières de son ami s'abaisser peu à peu.

- Le temps qu'il te faudra pour choisir…lui répondit-il doucement

- Quelqu'un souffrira vraiment alors…

- C'est le risque, oui.

- Et si…et si je n'arrive pas à choisir…?

Gray rougissait à cette pensée. Lyon s'était approché un peu plus.

- On trouvera une solution…on pourra peut-être vivre ensemble…qui sait ? Tous les trois…

- C'est de la folie…

- On s'en fout Gray, l'important c'est qu'on soit heureux, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je suppose…, fini t-il par dire en regardant l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui

Lyon était maintenant très proche de Gray. Il lui caressa la joue puis les lèvres avec son pouce. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser ! Gray le regardait intensément.

- Lyon…

Les mages voyeuristes retenaient leur souffle, ils voyaient clairement les deux hommes très proches l'un de l'autre, l'un caressant le visage de l'autre. Caresse qui ne semblait aucunement amicale. A quoi jouaient-ils ces deux là ?!

Lyon approcha les lèvres de celles du mage de Fairy Tail. Il posa un baiser chaste tout d'abord mais Gray se saisit brusquement de son col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Ce baiser était enflammé empreint d'une envie de vivre, l'envie d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Gray avait placé ses bras autour du cou de Lyon, la main dans ses cheveux pour se rapprocher encore plus alors que celui-ci lui enserrait la taille et posait une main sur son visage. Les deux hommes s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme ils s'accrochaient à la vie. Les mages qui épiaient la scène restèrent bouche-bée, certains menaçant de mourir d'une hémorragie nasale.

Juvia était dans le même état, comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse…? Pourtant dès qu'elle imaginait Gray-sama avec Lucy, une furieuse envie de meurtre l'assaillait ! Elle soupçonna quelques fantasmes d'être responsables de son état et de sa si grande tolérance envers Lyon. Il semblait en tout cas que Gray-sama acceptait la situation, ce qui la rendit heureuse. Elle voulait à nouveau le voir sourire…sourire qui était déjà rare venant de lui et d'autant plus précieux…elle voulait surtout le voir revivre ! Se disputer avec Natsu, comme avant, se moquer inconsciemment des dessins de Mira, le voir s'amuser avec sa « famille », tout simplement…Elle regardait Gray s'accrocher à Lyon et l'embrasser furieusement, ce dernier plus doux, l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui caressait la joue. Gray se calma finalement et lâcha, essoufflé, les lèvres de Lyon. Celui-ci le serra fort dans ses bras en lui chuchotant :

- Je t'aime Gray.

- J'ai besoin de toi Lyon…

Lyon sourit à cet aveux, Gray n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire les trois fameux petits mots mais pour lui, ça voulait dire bien d'avantage ! Ȃ ce moment là, il était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus heureux d'Earthland. En relevant la tête, il vit la guilde presque au complet de Fairy Tail les regarder. Ceux-ci pensaient sans doute qu'ils étaient discrets…ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde de la part des fées. Il sourit intérieurement.

- Gray ? demanda Lyon au bout d'un moment

- Oui ?

- Ça ne va pas te plaire…

- Quoi donc ?

- On a du public…

- Quoi ?

Gray s'était écarté de Lyon et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Retourne-toi, tu verras…

Gray s'exécuta et découvrit l'ensemble de ses amis qui les regardait d'un air ahuri et reconnu Juvia qui s'était cachée derrière un arbre. Il se mit à rougir violemment.

- Bon ben je vais te laisser t'expliquer avec tes amis, hein ? déclara soudainement le mage de Lamia Scale

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul avec…avec eux ! s'alarma le jeune homme

- Désolé p'tit cœur, c'est à toi de leur dire, il vaut mieux que je parte.

Gray rougit en entendant le surnom que Lyon venait de lui donner.

- Mais, tu repars à Lamia Scale ?

- Non, donne-moi tes clés, je t'attendrais chez toi, lui répondit Lyon en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- D'accord…

Gray lui tendit ses clés à contre cœur et avant de partir, Lyon prit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser plein de tendresse. Après tout, maintenant que les autres étaient au courant, il pouvait bien se le permettre ! Il se réjouit intérieurement de pouvoir s'afficher avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais connaissant Gray, celui-ci ne serait sans doute pas du même avis…

- Courage !

- Mais…

Lyon avait déjà filé.

- L'enfoiré !

Quand Gray se retourna, les mages, qui s'étaient remis du choc, le regardaient maintenant d'un air mécontent. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait passer par là pour rentrer. L'idée de franchir la rivière à la nage lui traversa l'esprit. Il se ravisa et marcha d'un pas pressé vers l'attroupement. Il se disait que s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, il pourrait peut-être passer à travers les mailles du filet mais il se trompa royalement !

- Tatata, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Gray ! l'arrêta la mage aux cheveux rouges particulièrement terrifiante.

- …

Les filles présentes, le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés devant elles. Titania l'attrapa par le poignet et Lucy se saisit de l'autre, chacune d'entre elles avait le regard qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à leurs intensions. Elles le conduisirent jusqu'à la guilde, suivit des autres mages, l'un d'eux ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait…

Une fois arrivées à la guilde, elles le forcèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Mirajane, pour être sûre qu'il ne s'enfuie pas et par pur plaisir sadique, l'attacha à la chaise avec des menottes…à fourrure rose !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! leur demanda un Gray passablement énervé

- La vérité ! répondirent les mages en cœur

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Comment ça, ça ne nous regarde pas Gray ?!

Lucy s'était approchée dangereusement de son visage, elle était presque aussi terrifiante qu'Erza. Gray déglutit difficilement.

- Je te signale qu'il s'agit de Juvia aussi ! Comment oses-tu lui faire un truc pareil !?

- Mais…

Gray ne savait plus quoi dire, il était aculé et se faisait la réflexion que ses amis n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Comment osait-il faire ça à Juvia…et à Lyon…les fées virent la mine triste et désemparée du mage de glace et se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas allés un peu fort dans l'interrogatoire jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus n'intervienne.

- Laissez Gray-sama tranquille !

- Hein ? firent les autres étonnés en se tournant vers la jeune femme

- Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est Juvia et Lyon qui l'ont décidé !

- QUOI ?

- Attends une minute Juvia, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? On a tous clairement vu Gray embrasser Lyon, et c'était loin d'être un baiser innocent ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi !

Au souvenir de la scène, les jeunes femmes présentes reprirent une jolie teinte rosée.

- Oui c'est vrai Mira, déclara Juvia on ne peut plus sérieuse

- Mais…ça n'a aucun sens !

- Ça n'en n'a peut-être pas pour toi Lucy, ni pour vous autres…mais pour Juvia et Lyon, ça en a…

- Juvia…, tenta d'intervenir timidement le mage de glace

Gray se sentait très mal à l'aise, entre ses amis qui l'assaillaient de question et Juvia qui le défendait alors qu'il l'avait trompé. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette folie !

- Gray-sama, laisse Juvia leur dire ! l'interrompit la jeune femme

- Ils ne comprendront pas Juvia…et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir…

- Non Gray, ils comprendront tu verras !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous glaçon sur pattes ?! Tu comptes essayer de bouffer combien de personnes comme ça, hein ? J'te paye ton prochain repas si c'est ça le problème !

- Natsu, ferme-la crétin ! T'as pas compris que Gray s'envoie en l'air avec Juvia et Lyon ? Apparemment homme ou femme, ça lui est égal…

- C'est plutôt à toi de la fermer Gajeel !

- Crevette…

- Ton intolérance me déçoit…lui fit Levy d'un air dégoûté

- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas moi qu'il baise à droite à gauche…continua le dragon de métal

- Gajeel, ta gueule ! lui assena une jolie brune légèrement vêtue

- C'est bon j'dis pu rien moi, pas la peine de s'énerver non plus la bois sans soif…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, punk mal léché ?! s'énerva Cana, une aura sombre enveloppant sa silhouette

Une bagarre éclata entre les deux mages, sitôt rejoins par d'autres, gênés par la discussion autour de Gray et de ses préférences sexuelles.

Le mage de glace était particulièrement blessé par les mots de Gajeel. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas particulièrement proches mais pour lui sa déclaration reflétait ce que tous les autres pensaient de lui. Et ça c'était très dur à accepter.

- Bon Gray, explique-nous s'il te plaît…demanda Erza plus calme

- …très bien mais…vous pourriez me détacher avant… ?

- Oh…oui tout de suite Gray, désolé…, répondit Mirajane un sourire contrit

- Par où commencer…vous savez que Juvia et moi sommes en…en couple depuis Crocus. Là bas il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a poussé à aller voir Lyon chez lui, il y a environ 2 mois. Juvia m'avait confié avant de partir, qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi…je ne l'ai pas cru bien sûr, mais je devais lui parler de cet évènement qui me tracassait…et de ses soi-disant sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Crocus ?

Gray se mit à rougir devant les yeux innocents de la petite Wendy qui venait de poser la question. Juvia était rouge elle aussi. Certains mages avaient compris ce qu'ils avaient dû faire là-bas mais ne comprenaient pas très bien ce que venait faire Lyon là-dedans.

- Euh…rien d'important. Enfin bref, je suis allé voir Lyon…et là-bas, comment dire…on s'est rapproché…mais ça s'est mal terminé et Lyon a débarqué ici bourré…voilà vous savez tout.

- Ça c'est du résumé ! Il manque des parties dans ton histoire…remarqua Lisanna perplexe

- Ben oui, nous on veut les détails croustillants, Gray…

- T'étais pas en train de te battre Cana…?

La bagarre qui avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt s'était subitement arrêtée lorsque la mage aux cartes avait (re)découvert son cher et tendre tonneau d'alcool qui semblait l'attendre dans un coin. Elle avait ensuite rejoint les mages qui étaient restés autour de Gray.

- Et alors, qui est-ce qui fait la fille ? C'est toi ou c'est Lyon ? demanda Luxus avec curiosité

- Luxus !

- Ben quoi Mirajane, fais pas celle qui n'a pas envie de savoir !

- Ça suffit ! Juvia va terminer l'histoire mais laissez Gray-sama tranquille…intervint la mage d'eau dépitée par les réactions de ses amis

-C'est bon Juvia, laisse tomber…fit Gray d'un air penaud

Mais celle-ci voulant défendre à tout prix son amour, continua sur sa lancée.

- Juvia et Lyon sont tous les deux amoureux de Gray-sama. Gray-sama ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il ressent mais il a besoin de nous et nous avons besoin de lui ! Alors avec Lyon, nous avons décidé que Gray nous verrait tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision !

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent des mages plus que surpris par cette déclaration

- Mais Juvia…si Gray ne réussit pas à choisir…

- Et bien Wendy, peut-être que ça va vous choquer mais dans ce cas…nous vivrons tous les trois ensemble !

- HEIN ?

- Sérieux ?! Gray ?

Les mages s'étaient tournés vers le jeune homme attendant une réponse de sa part. Gray s'était pris la tête entre les mains, rouge de honte.

- Je ne sais pas…je…je ne veux pas les perdre…, leur répondit-il bouleversé

A la surprise générale, Erza le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis fière de toi Gray…soyez heureux tous les trois !

Et elle s'éloigna le rouge aux joues.

Lucy et Wendy firent un sourire attendrissant au jeune homme, en lui montrant qu'elles étaient tout acquises à sa cause.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts qui avait observé la scène se mit à admirer Gray et le courage de son aveu sur sa sexualité ambigüe même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte…Il se plaisait à rêver qu'un jour, lui aussi il aurait ce courage…

- C'est romantique quand on y pense…un homme et une femme qui aime la même personne décide de se la partager par amour au lieu de se déchirer comme le ferait la plupart des gens…fit Mirajane d'un air rêveur

- Ouais ! Comme tu dis…mais moi y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue quand même…

- Quoi donc Cana ?

- Je veux savoir comment ça se passe exactement entre deux mecs ! Vous n'êtes pas curieux vous ? répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

- Cana, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

- Ben quoi ?

- …

Gray n'avait qu'une envie : creuser un trou le plus profond possible et s'y engouffrer à l'intérieur tant la capacité de ses amis, lorsqu'il s'agissait de le mettre mal à l'aise, était consternante.

- T'en fais pas Gray, on ne te juge pas…on comprend ta position et on te soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive ! le rassura Lucy qui semblait comprendre les pensées de son ami

- Merci Lucy…mais je comprendrais que certains d'entre vous ne veuillent plus rien avoir à faire avec moi…

- Arrête de jouer les martyres Gray ! T'es un mage de Fairy Tail, on s'en fout du reste !

Sur ces belles paroles, Luxus fit une tape amicale dans le dos de Gray. Finalement, tout le monde avait l'air d'accepter la situation. Ce n'était certes pas banal mais ça ne choqua personne plus que ça. Gajeel s'était également rangé du côté des autres mages, ne souhaitant pas se mettre à dos une petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

Bien sûr, régulièrement, certains mages taquinaient le mage de glace avec son « couple à trois » mais il n'y avait jamais de méchanceté ou de jugements de valeur dans leurs paroles, juste un peu de curiosité mal placée, parfois, ou peut-être même un peu d'envie…

* * *

Depuis ce jour, la guilde avait repris le cours normal des choses. Gray s'était remis à se battre contre un Natsu, plus joyeux que jamais, les trois filles de leur équipe les regardaient d'un air attendrit.

- Ça fait du bien de voir à nouveau Gray s'amuser avec Natsu…se réjouit la constellationniste

- C'est vrai…ils sont si mignons tous les deux…

- C'est vrai Erza…tu as raison ! Tu t'imagines si ça avait été Natsu à la place de Lyon… ?

Lucy et Erza se mirent à rougir en imaginant leurs deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser comme le faisait Gray et Lyon, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes les surprenaient parfois…Wendy quant à elle, essaya d'éviter d'avoir cette image à l'esprit même si ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'empourprer également...

Mais ça c'est une toute autre histoire…

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà, cette première fic est terminée avec une jolie petite morale sur la tolérance et une ouverture sur mon prochain projet de fic. Pour moi, les autres mages de la guilde ne pourraient pas réagir autrement. Ils sont vraiment liés les uns aux autres et il y a un vrai respect entre eux même s'ils se castagnent souvent !**

**J'espère que la fin vous convient, je n'ai pas voulu que Gray choisisse entre les deux, j'aimais l'idée d'une sorte de « sacrifice » pour les deux autres (j'insiste sur les guillemets), et d'un Gray un peu fragile, en plein apprentissage de l'amour...Et puis, ça laisse une belle ouverture sur l'imagination. Gray finira t-il par choisir un jour ou l'autre ?**

**Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai traité plus profondément la relation Lyon/Gray…On est yaoiste ou on ne l'est pas ! Et puis, cette relation met quand même pas mal de notions en avant : la tolérance, l'image de soi, etc. (dit-elle pour se justifier…)**

**Peut-être que je ferais une petite suite un de ces jours, je ne sais pas. Par contre, je crois que je vais écrire un petit bonus…ben oui, Lyon était sensé attendre Gray à son appartement alors…que pourrait-il bien se passer là-bas entre les deux hommes…? **

**Mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, ça prendra un peu de temps avant que je ne le poste…Mais j'essaierais de faire au plus vite !**


	6. Bonus

**Petit chapitre bonus ! Plus un petit plaisir personnel qu'autre chose…**

**Très peu de dialogues ici mais un lemon bien pimenté ! Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter une petite dose de romantisme dans tout ça…on ne se refait pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**6ème chapitre : Bonus**

Le mage de glace avait quitté la guilde après avoir eu une discussion avec ses amis les plus proches. Tout d'abord choqués d'avoir surpris le jeune homme embrassant passionnément son ancien condisciple puis par l'annonce que celui-ci vivait une sorte de relation triangulaire avec Lyon et Juvia, ils avaient finalement accepté la situation. Certains même avaient développés un intérêt particulier pour cette relation atypique…

Gray était finalement soulagé. Le matin même il était encore perdu, ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation. Ses sentiments étaient tellement confus...

Finalement, c'était Lyon et Juvia qui avaient pris la décision à sa place. Il avait un peu honte de sa lâcheté…De plus, en y repensant, il ne savait pas trop où leur mènerait cette relation ni si un jour il serait capable de choisir entre les deux... Toujours est-il qu'il se sentait maintenant libéré d'un poids et c'est tout ce qui comptait actuellement. Il se rendait bien compte que sa réaction était égoïste mais le fait de pouvoir continuer à voir à la fois Juvia et Lyon le rendait heureux.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas léger dans la direction de son appartement. Il avait passé les heures précédentes à la guilde puis un petit moment en tête à tête avec Juvia, avec laquelle il avait eu une grande conversation. Il s'inquiétait en effet de savoir si elle ne souffrait pas trop de la situation, mais il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle était tout autant heureuse que lui.

Ils avaient marché, main dans la main, jusqu'au parc de la ville dans lequel ils avaient pique-niqué. Puis ils s'étaient séparés, Gray se rappelant que Lyon l'attendait chez lui. Celui-ci repartant dès le lendemain pour Lamia Scale, il voulait encore profiter de sa présence et de leurs retrouvailles.

Une fois arrivé au troisième étage de son immeuble, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte, son cœur s'emballant d'un seul coup. Il actionna finalement la poignée et poussa doucement la porte. Lyon ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce principale. Il eut une frayeur un instant en se disant que peut-être le mage en avait eu marre de l'attendre et qu'il était reparti. Il continua, inquiet, son investigation qui le conduisit à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Gray vit Lyon allongé sur son lit. Celui-ci semblait dormir, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement. Le mage de Fairy Tail s'approcha de son compagnon et s'assit délicatement sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il le regarda un instant sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il le trouvait vraiment beau cet enfoiré ! Son visage doux, ses cheveux soyeux, ses yeux en amandes…Il lui caressa lentement la joue, du revers de ses doigts. Gray fut surpris de voir Lyon qui se saisit de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il ouvrit ses yeux gris et fixa intensément le jeune homme au dessus de lui.

- Tu es rentré…, lui dit-il dans un murmure.

- Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps…

- Ça s'est bien passé avec les autres ? lui demanda Lyon toujours la main de Gray prisonnière de la sienne.

- Pas génial au début…, commença le jeune homme hésitant, mais finalement ils ont compris, en tout cas ils acceptent la situation…

- Je suis content pour toi, Gray, lui sourit Lyon en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le mage, qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Gray, reprit ses baisers qu'il intensifia. Il commença à goûter son poignet appétissant dans un baiser des plus érotiques qui fit rougir le jeune mage de Fairy Tail.

Celui-ci enjamba son aîné pour se placer à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa intensément. Lyon, surpris de tant d'audace de la part de son jeune compagnon, plaça sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce geste enflamma le jeune homme qui s'allongea complètement sur Lyon, lui caressant l'entrejambe de son genou. Le mage de Lamia Scale commença à gémir sous les caresses de plus en plus téméraires du plus jeune. Il passa des mains baladeuses sous son pull et découvrit avec ravissement qu'il n'avait rien en dessous, son bas ventre s'embrasa plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Ses mains caressèrent la peau douce du jeune homme soulevant le sweet en même temps. Gray, haletant, se remit à genou et enleva son haut dans un geste sensuel, avant de se repositionner de tout son long sur son amant. Celui-ci avait écarté les jambes pour frotter son entrejambe contre celui du jeune homme qui commençait à laisser s'échapper quelques gémissements bienvenus.

Lyon lui caressait le dos puis descendit vers sa chute de rein qu'il caressa fébrilement du bout des doigts. Il descendit encore un peu et enfila ses mains sous son jean pour lui presser les fesses et intensifier leurs caresses. Pendant ce temps, Gray, qui laissa échapper un gémissement teinté à la fois de surprise et de plaisir, lui caressait avec intérêt son torse musclé sous sa chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner minutieusement.

Après l'avoir ouverte complètement, il détailla avec gourmandise le corps sculpté de Lyon, qu'il commença à redécouvrir de sa langue. Il s'occupa avec grand cas de son téton durci par le plaisir. Il le lécha du bout de la langue puis le suçota avidement. Lyon laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui fit relever le visage de Gray vers lui. Quand l'aîné le regarda, il se redressa de façon à être assis et se rapprocha du plus jeune qu'il empoigna par les cheveux et l'embrassa brutalement, avide de ses lèvres, explorant les moindres recoins de sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou tout en lui caressant le dos. Ses doigts de plus en plus curieux, déboutonnèrent son jean. Il engouffra ses mains à l'intérieur et lui caressa les fesses tout en jouant avec le sillon convoité du bout des doigts. Gray émit de petits gémissements tout à fait ravissants pour Lyon qui le serra d'avantage contre lui. Il commença à descendre lentement le pantalon de Gray le long de ses cuisses qu'il caressa en même temps. Il se remit face à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau puis le bascula lentement sur le lit et l'allongea délicatement. Le jeune homme rompit le baiser brusquement.

- Lyon… ?

- Que se passe t-il Gray ? demanda l'homme inquiet.

- Je…je voudrais, essaya le jeune homme rougissant soudainement, je voudrais…prendre ta place…

- Quoi ? Comment ça prendre ma place ?

- Ben tu sais…au-dessus…, répondit le jeune homme timidement.

- Oh…

Lyon le regardait minutieusement. Son jeune compagnon avait les pommettes rosies et son regard inquiet le fixait intensément. Il fondit sur place.

- Comment veux-tu que je te refuse quoique se soit quand tu me regardes de cette façon… ? lui répondit-il au bout d'un moment tout en lui caressant la joue.

- …

Gray rougissait encore plus mais se reprit bien vite et agrippa Lyon par les cheveux pour l'embrasser fougueusement, à la plus grande joie de celui-ci. Il bascula son aîné, assez brutalement, pour se retrouver à nouveau sur lui. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir ce qui mit Lyon dans un drôle d'état. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas reprendre la position du dominant et prendre de suite l'homme qu'il aimait. Après tout il lui devait bien ça...

Le jeune mage de Fairy Tail commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant, très lentement tout en le regardant d'une façon plus qu'indécente. Il descendit le vêtement tout aussi lentement et commença à caresser son entrejambe gonflée à travers le tissu de son caleçon sans quitter des yeux l'argenté. Lyon commençait à pousser des gémissements plus soutenus.

Le jeune homme descendit la dernière barrière qui retenait le membre du mage de Lamia Scale et captura de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné où leurs langues valsaient dans un ballet effréné. Lyon en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le caleçon du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement à travers leurs lèvres scellées. Il le descendit lentement tout en caressant les fesses du garçon d'une façon sensuelle, sans oublier de caresser du bout du doigt son membre dressé.

Gray, à bout de souffle, se débarrassa définitivement du morceau de tissu et reprit possession des lèvres de son aîné. Il descendit ensuite lentement le long de son menton en donnant de légers coups de langues laissant des sillons humides sur la peau laiteuse du mage de Lamia Scale. Il descendit encore plus bas, découvrant minutieusement de sa langue le corps de Lyon, toujours plus avidement.

Celui-ci, ayant du mal à se contrôler, avait placé ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure du jeune homme qui descendait toujours plus bas. Lorsque Gray arriva vers la virilité de Lyon, d'abord hésitant, il l'a pris en main timidement puis commença à faire de lents va et viens. La réaction de Lyon était sans appel, son souffle était coupé et ses pommettes légèrement rosies par l'excitation. Le jeune homme commença alors à appliquer de légers coups de langue sur la verge tendue ce qui fit sursauter le mage de Lamia Scale qui regarda son compagnon d'un air étonné. Gray mit finalement le membre en bouche, laissant sa salive chaude et humide au passage de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Cette vision du jeune homme entre ses jambes excita d'autant plus son compagnon qui gémissait plus bruyamment et qui se sentit venir dangereusement.

- Gray, retire-toi !

Le jeune homme souleva la tête avant que son aîné ne se vide dans sa bouche. Gray remonta lentement vers son compagnon essoufflé mais plus que comblé et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Lyon retourne-toi…, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

L'homme d'abord surpris par la demande du jeune homme, le regarda interdit, la voix suave de son amant retentissant doucement dans ses oreilles. Puis, revenant à ses esprits, il s'exécuta en comprenant les intentions audacieuses du jeune homme.

Lorsque Lyon fut sur le ventre, Gray admira silencieusement son corps. Puis il caressa du bout des doigts le fessier musclé offert à lui. Il souleva doucement le bassin de son amant qui se positionna à quatre pattes tout en écartant les jambes. Cette vision de l'argenté dans cette position particulièrement aguichante mit Gray dans tous ses états.

N'y tenant plus, il humidifia deux de ses doigts et les inséra un par un dans l'intimité de Lyon, le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas faire souffrir son amant. L'aîné commença à se cambrer sous les mouvements de son compagnon à l'intérieur de son corps, lui procurant de plus en plus de plaisir.

Quand il décida que Lyon était prêt, Gray retira ses doigts et plaça sa verge gonflée devant l'intimité de son aîné. Il commença à le pénétrer précautionneusement, se souvenant de la douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressenti lors de leurs premiers ébats. Il sentit l'homme se contracter à l'intrusion indélicate alors il lui caressa doucement le dos puis lui fit de tendres baisers sur sa peau frémissante pour le rassurer.

- Ça va ? lui demanda t-il inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon amour…, continue, lui répondit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Gray, rougissant au surnom amoureux que lui donnait son amant, repris ses mouvements qui se firent tout d'abord lents et contrôlés. Le jeune homme commençait à pousser quelques gémissements plus rauques, excité par la sensation de l'intimité de Lyon qui se resserrait autour de son membre gonflé et par sa chaleur l'enveloppant.

Lyon qui ne pouvait voir le visage de son amant mais aidé par son souffle qu'il sentait dans le bas de son dos, il se mit à l'imaginer s'insérant en lui, ses joues empourprées, la sueur perlant sur son front, les yeux à demi clos…Cette douce vision lui permis de se détendre peu à peu, oubliant la douleur, et de commencer à véritablement apprécier le moment.

Il ressentit aussitôt l'envie d'en avoir plus et le fit sentir à son jeune amant en reculant son bassin plus loin, permettant à celui-ci de s'enfoncer d'avantage. Le brun qui semblait avoir compris le message, posa un doux baiser sur le dos de son amant, puis accéléra ses coups de reins qui se firent plus rudes et plus profonds, maltraitant toujours plus l'intimité rougit du mage de Lamia Scale qui de son côté, commençait à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

- Gray…, gémit le jeune homme d'une façon indécente.

Gray qui le prit comme un appel au vice, devint fou et s'enfonça d'avantage dans l'antre de son amant qui ne retenait plus aucun de ses cris.

- Gray, embrasse moi…, le supplia t-il essoufflé.

Le jeune homme changea alors de position. Il attrapa les hanches de Lyon et se mit à genou, son amant se retrouvant assis sur lui, le dos contre son ventre et les jambes de chaque côté du jeune homme.

Gray empoigna la chevelure de son frère de cœur et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement dans le cou tout en maintenant un rythme soutenu de va et viens contre les hanches de Lyon. Les gémissements des deux hommes étaient de plus en plus bruyants, dénués de toute pudeur.

Le mage de Lamia Scale, voulant à tout prix goûter les lèvres de son compagnon, tourna la tête un peu plus vers le visage méconnaissable de Gray, le plaisir et la luxure se lisaient comme une évidence dans chaque expression du jeune homme. Celui-ci l'embrassa furieusement tout en caressant le corps brillant de sueur de son aîné. Puis, voulant lui donner encore plus de plaisirs, il empoigna le membre tendu de son amant et entreprit des gestes vifs qui surprirent l'argenté.

Lyon se détacha des lèvres de Gray qui le regardait haletant et les yeux embués, puis se cambra sous la vague de plaisirs qui l'assaillaient, poussant des gémissements toujours plus indécents ce qui décupla le désir du jeune homme derrière lui qui accentua encore ses à-coups de plus en plus déchaînés. Le mage de Lamia Scale se déversa dans un râle sonore tandis que Gray avait repris possession de ses hanches pour approfondir ses derniers coups de bassin, sentant la délivrance arrivée. Il se déversa à son tour, bruyamment, dans la douce chaleur de Lyon qui se remettait à peine de la puissante jouissance qu'il venait de vivre.

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, Lyon sur les draps tièdes du lit et Gray sur son dos. Celui-ci, toujours à l'intérieur de son amant, mit quelques instants à reprendre pieds. Il caressa tendrement la peau douce de l'homme coincé sous son corps puis y imprima de délicats baisers qui la firent frémir.

Gray se retira ensuite doucement de l'intimité de Lyon et s'allongea à ses côtés. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son cœur, écoutant les palpitations encore rapides du muscle vital de son jeune amant. Il posa ensuite le regard sur le visage du jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux. Ses joues étaient encore colorées d'un beau rouge carmin, ses lèvres humides laissaient échapper un souffle soutenu. Lyon les embrassa tendrement tout en lui caressa la joue.

- Lyon ? rompit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

- Hum ?

- Tu…, hésita-t-il un instant, tu as aimé… ? lui demanda t-il timidement.

Lyon le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et lui répondit par une autre question :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut simuler un truc pareil ? lui fit-il amusé.

- …

- Bon sang Gray…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir…T'es sûr que tu l'avais jamais fait avant ? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt expérimenté ! lui répondit-il faussement vexé.

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta le jeune homme les joues cramoisies. Et avec qui je l'aurais fait d'abord ? choqué de l'insinuation de son amant.

- Je ne sais pas moi…peut-être l'as-tu fait avec ton idiot d'équipier aux cheveux roses… ? lui répondit-il taquin, tout en lui caressant le torse du bout des doigts.

- …pfff, avec Natsu…et puis quoi encore ?! répondit le jeune homme outré.

En réponse, Lyon déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis le prit doucement dans ses bras en guise de trêve. Lyon adorait titiller son jeune compagnon qui démarrait à chaque fois au quart de tour…

Le jeune homme se laissa aller à l'étreinte protectrice de son aîné. Lyon ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. C'était son bonheur qu'il tenait dans les bras, même s'il risquait de le perdre un jour, il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas maintenant…A ce moment là, l'aîné des mages de glace se dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui…

- Je t'aime Gray…, lui murmura t-il tendrement.

Le jeune homme surpris, le regarda intensément semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il n'était visiblement pas encore prêt mais à la place il lui caressa tendrement les lèvres.

- Lyon…, fut le seul mot qui sortit de ses lèvres tremblantes mais pour son amant cela voulait dire bien plus qu'un simple « je t'aime ».

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement puis, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'engouffrèrent sous les draps et s'endormirent doucement sans penser aux lendemains…

* * *

**Alors verdict ? Pour être franche, je ne suis pas sûre que la position adoptée par nos mages de glace préférés soit réaliste, voir même réalisable physiquement…si vous en savez plus que moi à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas surtout !**

**Bon ben ce coup-ci, cette fic est terminée en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu.**

**Merci à ceux (celles) qui m'ont suivi et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
